Frozen: Tale of Two Siblings
by DetRoid434
Summary: Erik and Elsa, born with the power of ice, sets off an eternal winter in Arendelle. How can this winter end?
1. Forgetting The Magic

Chapter 1: Forgetting the Magic

**_Hello everyone! It's me, Detroid434 and back with a brand new story. I know! What's with not updating my other stories. Well, I'd love to tell you but it's going to be boring but this will be a fast fanfic since sakuraphoenix and I are cutting the scenes into chapters so yeah. Might take a couple of chapters but any who. Onto the disclaimer but before I forget. I'm going to do two of sakuraphoenix's next chapter for two of her fanfics for her since she's in China because of her cousin's wedding so yeah. Also, I'm not doing the very opening of Frozen with the singing that they do with the ice since it would be short so I'm just starting at the Castle. Now then. Disclaimer time!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen at all. Frozen belongs to Disney. I do however, own my OC._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_Elsa and I were sleeping peacefully. We were in our beds, all nice and warm under our covers. I haven't felt this warm since we were first born. I was having a good dream until I heard Anna saying while getting onto Elsa's bed first:_

"Elsa. Erik. Pssh! Elsa! Erik! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Anna, go to sleep" I replied tiredly

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So, we have to play." Anna told us before falling onto Elsa

"Go play by yourself" Elsa spoke while pushing Anna off her bed and feeling tired

_Anna landed on her butt while trying to think of a way to get Elsa and I awake. I just wanted to sleep. If I don't sleep enough, I'll get a bit, how do I say this, cranky. I felt one of my eyelids open from Anna._

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna said

_That got Elsa and I to open our eyes but I'm getting a bad feeling that something bad will happen._

"Why do you always say that sis to get us awake." I told her

_We all were sneaking down to the ballroom and Anna kept saying:_

"Come on. Come on. Come on!"

"Sssh!" Elsa whispered to Anna

"I don't think we should be doing this." I said

"Come on!" Elsa told me while dragging me with Anna

_In the ballroom..._

"But I really think we shouldn't be in here" I pleaded

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna asked Elsa

_I saw that the magic was formed in Elsa's hands. Too late..._

"Ready?" Elsa said

_Anna just nodded and it soon became a winter land in the ballroom._

"This is amazing!" Anna excitedly said

"Watch this!" Elsa replied before stomping the floor which froze the whole floor.

_This is already going to be a bad sign for Elsa's and my powers already. I just know it so I'm not going to do anything. While Anna and Elsa were having fun. Anna saw that I wasn't moving at all._

"Brother? Why aren't you having fun with us?" Anna asked me

_Elsa soon saw this as well._

"Sneaking out like this is wrong..." I replied

"Come on. You should. You don't want to build a snowman?" Elsa said to me while giving me the twinkly eyes

_Those eyes always got me but... I guess it shouldn't hurt at all to have a bit of fun once in a while. Right?_

"You guys asked for it" I spoke while holding two snowballs

_It soon became a snowball fight but then we were building a snowman. Elsa and Anna were right. This is fun to be with my two sisters._

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Elsa said in a goofy voice while moving Olaf's arms

"I love you, Olaf!" Anna replied

_We were all playing on the Ice and Anna even said:_

"Olaf..."

_I saw that Anna was down the slide first with Elsa behind her._

"Tickle bumps!" Anna said as she jumped onto the pile of snow

"This is great" I replied

_I saw that Anna was jumping from the snow until Elsa said:_

"Hang on!"

_Anna soon landed on the snow hill that Elsa made._

"Catch me!" Anna spoke

"Gotcha!" Elsa said

"I got this one sis" I replied as I made the second ice pillar

_Elsa and I made the next few together and as Anna jumped onto the next one. She said:_

"Again!"

"Wait!" Elsa and I replied at the same time

_Elsa and I kept making pillars of snow but Anna was too fast for us to keep up._

"Slow down!" Elsa and I told Anna

_We tried to make the next pillar but we slipped on the ice and fell. I saw that Anna was about to jump. Anna soon jumped which Elsa and I both saw._

"Anna!" Elsa spoke while hitting Anna on the head with ice to make her fall into the snow

_Elsa and I ran up to Anna thinking she was dead. I was holding Anna in my hands._

"Anna!" I replied

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa and I cried out

_Elsa and I were crying as the whole room began to go into a deep freeze._

"No, No..." Elsa and I cried even more

_The room was becoming covered in frost as we worried about our sister._

"You're okay, Anna. We've got you." I said

_The room was almost covered in complete ice until the King and Queen burst into the room and saw me holding Anna with Elsa._

"Elsa. Erik, what have you done? This is getting out of hand." Our father said

"It was an accident. We're sorry Anna!" Elsa pleaded to Anna

_The queen picked Anna up and felt that she was ice cold as a winter snowstorm._

"She's ice cold." Our mother replied

"I know where we have to go" Father said

_Dad soon looked through his books and found one that has a map in it and everyone left to that place on the map. Elsa and I were leaving a trail of ice behind us since our powers were tied with our emotions._

"Sis... what did we do..." I sadly spoke

"I don't know. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry." Elsa replied

"It's okay sis... we didn't know this would have happened" I told Elsa

_As we were going to who knows where, I heard someone say:_

"Ice?"

_I heard running footsteps of someone but I don't know who._

"Faster, Sven." a voice told his horse or reindeer

_Kristoff's POV_

_Sven and I got to the spot where we saw 5 different people. Two of them looked like they ruled a kingdom or something while two of them were at least 6 years old along with the child in the second's person's arms. Who are they?_

_Erik's POV_

_I hope these people that our father, the king to people know can help us. I was on the edge of crying when Elsa hugged me which stopped my tears._

"Please! Help! It's my daughter." The king spoke

_I saw that the rocks were moving towards us as Elsa and I were pulled towards our father then we saw that the rocks became trolls. Unbelievable._

"It's the king" one of the trolls said

_We saw what we believed was the leader of the trolls walking towards us._

_Kristoff's POV_

"Trolls?" I said outloud

_A troll popped open right in front of me._

"Shush. I'm trying to listen." the troll spoke which then Sven licked her face which the troll continued, "Cuties. I'm going to keep you."

_Erik's POV_

_I was scared in my mind but my body is telling me to try to stay calm._

"Your majesty. Born with the powers of ice, or cursed?" The leader spoke

"Uh, born. And they're getting stronger." King replied

_I was freaking out in my mind about this but Elsa mouthed to me "Be calm for now." That's easy for you to say._

"Here, here." The leader told us then continued,

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." the king said

"I recommend we remove all magic." Troll leader explained then continued,

"Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry. I'll leave the fun." as he finished changing Anna's memories then said,

"She will be okay."

"But she won't remember that we have powers?" Elsa and I asked at the same time

"It's for the best." the King spoke as he tried to comfort me and Elsa

"Listen to me, Elsa and Erik. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The troll leader explained

_Elsa and I gasped in fear at that and the sky drawings the troll made. I... it couldn't be possible... Elsa and I held onto our father._

"No! We'll protect them. They can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then... We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit their contact with people, and keep their powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." The king said

_Anna's POV_

_I saw Erik and Elsa go into two different rooms. We used to share one room. What's changed?_

_A few months passed, and it was snowing! Maybe Elsa and Erik will want to play!_

"Elsa?" I asked before knocking and continuing,

_(Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore._

_Come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies with Erik._

_And now we're not._

_I wish you two would tell me why._

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman.)_

"Go away, Anna." Elsa replied

"Okay, bye." I sadly voiced before going to Erik's room and asking the same thing

"Just leave me alone, okay." Erik replied

"Ok..." I replied sadly

_Erik's POV_

_In mine and Elsa's rooms, we froze the window ledge then soon, we were talking with our father as he put gloves on mine and Elsa's hands._

"The gloves will help. See? Conceal it." Our father spoke

"Don't feel it." Elsa and I said in union

"Don't let it show." Dad, Elsa, and I spoke at once

_Anna's POV_

_3 years later, I was in front of Elsa's room again which I knocked once again._

_(Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls)_

"Hang in there, Joan." I said

_(It gets a little lonely._

_All these empty rooms._

_Just watching the hours tick by)_

_I then started making clock sounds_

_Erik's POV_

_In Elsa's room..._

"We're scared. It's getting stronger" Elsa pleaded

"I agree with my sister..." I added into Elsa's statement

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." Our father said

_He started to walk towards us a bit then I said:_

"No! Don't touch us! Please, we don't want to hurt you."

_Anna's POV_

_Even more time passed as I slid past Elsa's and Erik's bedroom door before I walked into mom and dad's bedroom and hugged them._

"See you in two weeks!" I said

_Erik's POV_

_On the bottom floor, Elsa and I bowed politely._

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked

"I agree with my sister. This might be a bad idea." I added in

"You'll be fine, Elsa. Erik." King replied

_We soon learned about our parents death. I knew it was a bad idea but so soon? Anna knocked on Elsa's bedroom door since her and I were in there, not talking to Anna. Since our rooms were a frozen mess._

"Elsa? Erik?" She asked

_(Please, I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say "Have Courage."_

_And I'm trying to._

_I'm right out here for you._

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other._

_It's just you, Erik, and me._

_What are we gonna to do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?)_

_I could hear Anna crying from the other side of the door. Elsa and I were about to cry about what happened to our parents since without them, who would teach us how to control our powers?_

_**That is a surprising twist on this light? Anyway, done with this chapter. What will becoming of Erik and Elsa and how will Anna take on what's coming next? As Rico would put it, Spoilers. Until next time, I'm Detroid434, signing off for now and saying, I Heart You.**_


	2. Coronation of King Erik and Queen Elsa

Chapter 2: Coronation of King Erik and Queen Elsa

_**It's me, Detroid434! Back with a brand new chapter of Frozen: Tale of Two Siblings. I know what your thinking? Why keeping you in suspense? That's for Sakuraphoenix and I to know and for you to find out! Onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen at all. Frozen belongs to Disney. Sakuraphoenix and I however, do own our OC's.**_

_**An extra note, once I post the next chapter, no more OC's will get added into the fanfic. This will start out in Serena's POV. Enjoy!**_

_3 years later..._

_Arendelle. It's a great place to live which I'll give the people credit for but I just need a place of my own since I feel like I don't fit in at my old home. So, today the king and queen is going to be coronated. This will be lovely. Everyone got off the ship, and I had a good reason to. I just wish something could be done about my bangs. No matter what I do, they seem to have a mind of their own. I straightened out my pink dress while making sure everything was in place. My sleeves were straight, my skirt was clean, my shoes were polished. Yep, I'm ready._

"All ashore!" a captain yelled

_We walked past the greeter as he said:_

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

"Thank you, Sir!" someone replied

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon." the greeter said

_I walked up the stairs and I saw a parent with their kid._

"Why do I have to wear this?" the kid said

"Because the King and Queen have come of age. It's Coronation Day!" the mother replied

"That's not my fault." the kid told his mother

_As we kept walking towards the castle, I kept hearing more conversations._

"What do you want, Sven?" A voice said

"Give me a snack." A deeper voice said

"What's the magic word?" The same voice asked

"Please." The deeper voice asked

_I then saw a reindeer jump and swallow a whole carrot._

"Share." A blond haired man said as the reindeer revealed part of the carrot

_I saw a couple walking towards the castle. People must be really excited about this._

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" A man exclaimed

"And for a whole day! Faster, Percy!" his finacee or wife replied while dragging the now-identified Percy

_I saw the castle from a distance, and it's beautiful._

"Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" Someone said out loud

_I couldn't wait to see the insides of those walls._

"Me sore eyes can't wait to see the king, queen and the princess. I bet they are absolutely lovely." one guy explained

"I bet they are beautiful." the other guy said

_Anna's POV_

_I was sleeping until I heard a knock on my door._

"Princess Anna?" a guard said

"Huh?" I tiredly replied

"Princess Anna?" the guard asked again

"Yeah?" I asked

"Sorry to wake you ma'am." The guard explained

"No, no, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours." I told the guard before falling asleep again

_I woke up again by myself, still tired._

"Who is it?" I asked

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." The guard told me

"Of course. Ready for what?" I asked

"Your sister's and brother's coronation, ma'am." The staff told me

"My sister's and brother's coronation." I tiredly said

_I started to close my eyes before I opened them. I saw my dress then realized what today was._

"It's coronation day!" I happily said

_I got out of bed, did my hair after changing into my dress and ran out of my room. I grabbed one of the staff's hand and spun them while saying:_

"It's coronation day!"

_(The window is open!_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally_

_They're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual, real, live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow!_

_Am I so ready for this change!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music_

_There'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone)_

"I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet The One?" I said to ducks

_(Tonight_

_Imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger_

_Tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic_

_There'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance!)_

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I were in her room, worried about today._

_(Elsa: Don't let them in_

_Erik: Don't let them see_

_Both: Be the good kids you always have to be_

_Elsa: Conceal_

_Erik: Don't feel_

_Both: Put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

_Elsa: But it's only for today)_

_Anna's POV_

_(It's only for today!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Erik: It's agony to wait)_

_Anna's POV_

_(It's agony to wait!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Tell the guards to open up... the gate)_

_Anna's POV_

_(The gate!_

_For the first time in forever)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Elsa: Don't let them in_

_Erik: Don't let them see)_

_Anna's POV_

_(I'm getting what I've been dreaming of!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Be the good kids you always have to be)_

_Anna's POV_

_(A chance to change my lonely world)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Conceal)_

_Anna's POV_

_(A chance to find true love!)_

_Erik's POV_

_(Both: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!)_

_Anna's POV_

_(And I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever..._

_Nothing's in my way!)_

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I were talking a bit before the ceremony._

"Today is the day." I said

"I know... I'm scared. What if... what if our powers show?" Elsa asked me

"Remember, conceal, don't feel. My powers been trying to take me over but I've been trying not to feel too much about them..." I trailed off

"The gloves help at least. Too bad we can't wear them during the ceremony." Elsa pointed out

"Yeah but if we just don't feel our powers, we'll be fine" I replied before touching Elsa's bed which turned to ice which then I continued,

"Sorry sis."

"It's fine. I'm sure, you know... if you want... you could go outside for a little while." Elsa said

"We have to stick together sis. Our parents would have wanted us to rule this kingdom like they would." I replied

"I know, but I think we both need to calm our nerves. Don't you think?" Elsa asked me

"Okay sis, you win. I'll be back as soon as possible for the coronation." I replied while leaving the room and the castle

_Serena's POV_

_I was running from my hairdressers and stylists, literally running, to get away from them. I can't say the same about my red hair. I was just running full speed when I bumped into someone, hard. I was about to fall into the ocean when the same person I bumped into grabbed my hand. I looked saw that that this person was handsome. He had platinum blond hair, blue eyes, but was wearing an outfit similar to what my brother was wearing right now on his high horse, literally, on his horse, but was colored light blue and black. He soon pulled me up from my awkward situation._

"I'm sorry." The man said

"It's okay. I should apologize. I'm so sorry." I replied while curtsying

"I'm Erik." he spoke

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Princess Serena of the Southern Isles." I said as I told Erik my name

_I saw that he kissed my hand which was causing me to blush like never before_

"That is a beautiful name of someone like you." Erik said

"Thank you." I replied while blushing

"Want to... grab something to eat?" Erik asked me

_Before I could reply, the bells began to ring which I believe Erik noticed._

"The bells. The Coronation. I better go. I have to go. I better go. Bye!" Erik said before leaving

_I smiled while waving my hand at him. This might be the best night ever._

_Erik's POV, at the coronation_

_Elsa and I were waiting to be crowned King and Queen. I hate that we can't wear our gloves but, it's for the best, right? I saw that Anna was waving towards someone and it was Hans from what she told me. I didn't care, really. Elsa and I lowered our heads so the preacher can put the crowns on Elsa's and my head. Once we raised them, he had two sets of an orb and scepter. One for Elsa and I. But we could pick them up, he said:_

"Your majesty's, the gloves."

_I mentally sighed inside before I took my gloves off along with Elsa then we picked up the items and faced the crowd. We were a bit nervous but the preacher was taking his time, saying the words when Elsa and I saw that the orb and scepter was turning into ice until he said:_

"Queen Elsa and King Erik of Arendelle!"

_We turned back around and set the items down while putting our gloves back on then turned back towards the crowd._

"Queen Elsa and King Erik of Arendelle!" the crowd said in union

_Later that night during the party_

_Everyone was having fun since I could tell. Only if this can happen nearly each day but... it just can't. Not with what Elsa and I can do, which might hurt people like it did to Anna years ago. Once everyone stopped, they turned their attention to the thrones._

"Queen Elsa and King Erik of Arendelle." An Arendelle diplomat spoke

_Everyone bowed when Elsa and I walked to the middle in the front of the room and faced the people. The diplomat finished it by saying:_

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

_Anna came running and not even bothering standing next to me. The diplomat waved his hand to stand next to me._

"Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm suppose to..." Anna started to say when the diplomat picked her up and planted her next to me then said, "Oh. Okay."

_Anna went to the right a couple of steps away from me before everyone clapped for us. I hope Elsa and I can rule Arendelle like our father and mother did._

"Hi." Elsa and I said to Anna at the same time

"Hi" me?" Anna asked then replying, "Hi."

"You look beautiful." Elsa told Anna

"I agree with Elsa." I added in

"Thank you. You both look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more - more beautiful." Anna replied

"Thank you." Elsa and I spoke in union

"So... This is what a party looks like." I pointed out

"It's warmer then I thought." Anna replied

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked

_Elsa, Anna and I all smelled the air and said at the same time:_

"Chocolate."

_We soon chucked at that a bit before a short guy came up to us._

"Your majesty's. The Duke of Weaseltown." The diplomat spoke

"Weselton! Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty's. As your closest partner in trade. It seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen and king." Duke replied to Elsa and me then continued, "One-two, and jump." before bowing

_Elsa, Anna and I saw that the part where his wig was covering up the bald spot where that hair part was which we were giggling at it._

"Thank you. Only Erik and I don't dance." Elsa said

"Oh" Duke of Weseltown replied

"But my sister does." I told him while pointing to Anna

"What?" Anna asked

"Lucky you" he spoke before dragging Anna away

"I don't think..." Anna started to say when she was dragged away

"If you get swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." Duke told Anna

_Elsa and I waved_

"Sorry." Elsa and I spoke in union

_In a different room for about 5 minutes with Elsa..._

"Sis... I found a girl that I think I'm in love with but... I want to give her something and I know what but... I want your opinion on it." I asked Elsa

"What is it?" Elsa replied

_I soon made an ice hairclip for Serena which was made from my ice powers_

"So..." I spoke softly

"The person you love will love it. I'm sure of it." Elsa told me while smiling

_I smiled before we returned back to the party where Anna was to finish dancing with the duke. Elsa and I were bowing and meeting the citizens of Arendelle. We were giggling at how the duke was dancing with Anna as well. Anna came back up to Elsa and I while the duke said:_

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, milady"

"Well, he was sprightly." I spoke

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna replied

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said

"Me, too. But it can't." Elsa and I replied at the same time

"Why not? If..." Anna started to speak

"It just can't." Elsa and I told Anna

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna spoke sadly before leaving

"I'll be back. I want to try to find Serena." I told Elsa while leaving to find her

_I was making my way thru the crowd when I saw that Serena was about to fall after tripping on her own dress which I caught her by grabbing her hand. I have to admit, I like her pink dress. It was ankle length, and there was a rose accessory at the top with the sleeves resting past the shoulder. She also wore long white gloves and pale pink heels. If that wasn't enough, she wore some roses in her hair._

"Glad I caught you." I told Serena

"Erik." Serena replied

_We were dancing for what felt like an hour before going someplace to talk in the same room._

"I never imagined that you were the prince at the time we met, your majesty. I have to formally apologize for running into the King of Arendelle, and for every moment afterwards." Serena said

"It's okay. I suppose it was one way to meet someone." I replied before kissing Serena's hand once again

_I saw that she was blushing from it which was kinda cute in my opinion. Once we were outside on a balcony, we were talking even more._

"Yeah, the whole thing. You got it." I told Serena

"Okay, wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?" I asked her

"12 older brothers, and one twin. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." Serena said

"That's horrible." I replied

_Anna's POV_

"It's what brothers and sisters do." Hans explained

"Yeah. Erik, Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day, they just shut me out, and I never knew why." I said

"I would never shut you out." Hans replied

_Erik's POV_

_I saw that Serena was blushing, while pretending to be interested in the chocolate fondue that we were sharing._

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Serena asked me

"I like crazy." I said

_(Serena: All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you...)_

"I was thinking the same thing, because..." I started

_(Erik: I've been searching my whole life to find someone to trust_

_And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue_

_Serena: *laughs* But with you..._

_Erik: But with you_

_I found my place_

_Serena: I see your face_

_Both: And it's nothing like I've ever know before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open_

_Serena: Door_

_Erik: Door_

_Both: Love is an open door_

_Serena: With you_

_Erik: With you_

_Serena: With you_

_Erik: With you_

_Both: Love is an open door..._

_Erik: I mean it's crazy_

_Serena: How_

_Erik: We finish each others_

_Serena: Sentences)_

"That's what I was gonna say!" I exclaimed

_(Serena: I never met someone-_

_Both: Who thinks so much like me!)_

"Jinx! Jinx again!" we exclaimed in unison

_(Both: Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_Erik: Maybe_

_Serena: You and I_

_Erik: Were_

_Serena: Just-_

_Both: Meant to be!_

_Serena: Say goodbye..._

_Erik: Say goodbye..._

_Both: To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open_

_Serena: Door_

_Erik: Door_

_Both: Life can be so much more_

_Serena: With you!_

_Erik: With you!_

_Serena: With you!_

_Erik: With you!_

_Both: Love is an open door...)_

"Tonight was amazing." I said

"I think tonight was the best night of my life." Serena said while smiling

_I held Serena's hand as we watched the night sky. We were walking back into the party when we bumped into Anna and... who is with Anna?_

"Erik! I mean, King, who's your friend?" Anna asked

"Remember Anna, I'm your brother still, so you don't have to be so formal, and this is..." I started to say

"Sister." Hans finished my sentence for me

"Brother." Serena replied in a cold tone

_I have a feeling that's her twin brother that she doesn't like._

"Anyway... Anna... what are you up to right now?" I asked her

_All of us were walking through the ballroom when Anna told me:_

"Help me find Elsa first. I want to tell all of you some great news!"

_We were going through the crowd but what was this news that she wanted to tell us?_

"Coming through. Excuse us. Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there?" Anna was saying to the people when she got around which she said, "Thank you. There she is."

_We found Elsa but she was talking to some people._

"Elsa! I mean, Queen Elsa. Me again." Anna said

_Elsa turned to face us which then I stood next to Elsa since we would have to talk about something. I know it._

"May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna finished

"And Princess Serena of the Southern Isles as well." I added in

"Your Majesty." Serena and Hans said at the same time

"We would like... Both of your blessings... Of our marriage." Anna and Hans told Elsa and I at the same time

_Elsa and I blinked twice along with Serena and then Elsa said:_

"Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna replied

"We're sorry, We're confused." I said

"I agree with Elsa and your brother." Serena spoke

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then... Wait. Can we live here" Anna asked Hans

"Here?" Elsa and I replied in confusion still

"Absolutely!" Hans spoke

"Anna!" Elsa and I said to try to get her attention

"We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us." Anna added in

"What? No, no, no." Elsa and I said

"Of course we have the room." Anna concluded

"Wait, slow down." Serena spoke

"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa and I told Anna

"Wait, what?" Anna asked

"May we talk to you, please? Alone." Elsa and I spoke in unison

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna replied while grabbing Hans' arm

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa and I said in union

"You can if it's true love." Anna told Elsa and I

"I have to agree with the Queen and King, Anna. I know my brother, and this isn't true love. He's just going to use you." Serena spoke but Anna didn't listen to her

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" I asked her

"More then both of you. All both of you know is how to shut people out." Anna replied

"You asked for our blessing, but our answer is no. Now, excuse us." Elsa and I said while leaving

"Your Majesty's, if I may ease your..." Hans started to say

"No, you may not. And I think you should go. The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa and I told a guard

"Yes, Your Majesty's." The guard replied

_Elsa and I were walking away when Anna came up and grabbed one of our gloves and said:_

"What Elsa, Erik, no, no! Wait."

"Give us our gloves!" Elsa and I asked Anna

"Elsa, Erik, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded

"Anna, don't push them." Serena said

"Then leave." Elsa and I told Anna

_Elsa and I kept walking away so we could get out of the room._

"What did I ever do to both of you?" Anna asked

"Enough, Anna." I replied

"No, why? Why do you both shut me out? Why do you both shut the world out? What are you both so afraid of?" Anna told us

"We said, enough!" Elsa and I spoke in rage and fear

_We soon made ice spikes with our left hand which everyone in the whole room shocked. Including Anna and Serena. Everyone backed away. Elsa and I were in so much fear from this._

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Duke said

"Elsa." Anna replied

"Erik." Serena added in

_Elsa opened the door which then her and I ran out of the castle. Outside of the castle, we were in front of so many people. One said:_

"There they are!"

_Everyone was clapping for us but our heart rates were beating so fast. We shouldn't stay here. Not anymore. We kept moving. People were saying stuff like:_

"Queen! King!"

"Yes! It is them!"

_We were stopped by a citizen of Arendelle._

"Queen Elsa. King Erik."A citizen said

_We tried to keep moving but people surrounded us._

"Our beautiful queen and king!" Another citizen said

_We walked in front of another citizen holding a baby which she said:_

"Your Majesty's? Are you all right?"

"No." Elsa and I replied

_We backed up to the fountain which then we touch and the water turned to ice which shocked the crowd of people. The duke came outside and yelled:_

"There they are! Stop them!"

"Please, just stay away from us. Stay away." Elsa and I replied in fear

_We soon shot out ice at the Duke by mistake which he slipped on._

"Monsters. Monsters!" Duke yelled

_We looked away and saw that everyone was now frightened by us. We soon ran away full sprint as Anna came out with Serena, yelling:_

"Elsa!"

"Erik!"

_Serena's POV_

_We saw Elsa and Erik running away as we chased after them with Hans following behind us. I can't believe Anna did this to them. As we were nearing them, I heard Anna yelling:_

"Elsa! Erik!"

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I were trapped. We turned to Anna and them while backing up which then I saw that the water began to freeze which then I turned to Elsa and nodded to run across the water which we did and it began to freze as we heard Anna and them yelling to us._

"Wait please!" Anna yelled before we ran across the water

"Elsa, Erik, stop!" Serena said before slipping on the ice

"Serena!" Hans replied while helping Serena up

"No." Anna said

_Serena's POV_

_We saw that Elsa and Erik fully made it across the water and was heading up a mountain but to make matters worse is what Hans was seeing._

"The fjord." Hans said as the whole fjord was turning into ice

_We saw that the whole fjord was turned into ice and that means no one can leave, but... how can we reverse this? We went back up to the castle, and it was getting cold, and starting to snow._

"Snow!" A citizen said

"Snow?" Another one replied

"Yes, snow." the same one replied to the other

_We were walking back towards the castle._

"All you alright?" Hans asked me and Anna

"No." Anna and I replied

"Did you know?" Hans asked

"No." Anna told Hans

"How could I have known, genius? It's not exactly something you bring up at a party."

_We walked up to the Duke as he said:_

"Look, it's snowing. It's snowing! The queen and king has cursed this land! They must be stopped! You have to go after them."

"Wait, no!" Anna replied

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" The duke asked Anna

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary." Anna said

"That's right, she is." Hans and I spoke which Anna looked at us before we continued, "In the best way."

"And my sister and brother are not monsters." Anna told the duke

"They nearly killed me!" He replied

"You slipped on ice." I said

"Their ice" Duke replied

"It was an accident. They were scared. They didn't mean it. They didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed them. So, I'm the one that needs to go after them." Anna boldly spoke

"What?" Hans asked

"Bring me my horse, please." Anna said

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans explained

"Elsa and Erik are not dangerous. I'll bring them back and I'll make this right." Anna replied

"I'm coming with you." Hans said

"No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna explained

"On my honor." Hans replied

"Let me come then since I love Erik, Anna." I spoke

_Anna nodded for me to come which then I got onto my brother's horse as well as one of the Arendelle castle staff gave me a cloak, which matched my dress._

"I leave Prince Hans in charge." Anna told Arendelle's citizens

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Hans asked then said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister and he's my brother. They would never hurt me." Anna said

"Or me." I added in

_We soon left on the horses to find Erik and Elsa... where ever they might be at. Erik... I hope your ok._

**_Well, that was a cold way to end a party, literally. Will Anna and Serena find Erik and Elsa? Will they end this eternal winter? And will I stop asking questions? I'm not gonna answer that. Anyways, this is sakuraphoenix, saying for my boyfriend, Detroid434, I heart you, signing off for now. Snow ya later!_**


	3. Let it go

Chapter 3: Search For King Erik and Queen Elsa

**Detroid: Old ringing bells is coming to my ears in one month**

**sakuraphoenix: And I wonder what you mean by that my adorable Raichu**

**Detroid: *blushes* It means Christmas is coming in nearly one month which I'm kinda getting happy for since I can spend time with my family members at one place and more so, you if you can come out.**

**sakuraphoenix: *blushes* I can't tease you? And I would love that**

**Detroid: Let's get straight to business but before that. I have one thing to say and that is this from the last chapter. From this chapter onward, no more OC's can be added since, like I said from my last chapter was to submit OC's to me before I started this chapter since some scenes did have to do with Arendelle and I did needed some OC's to be there but it's too late for that.**

**sakuraphoenix: You can say that again**

**Detroid: Now that I have that out of the way, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen. Disney's does. We only own our OC's**

**sakuraphoenix: So, enjoy!**

**Detroid! Yep! but bigger question, who's POV will it start in?**

**sakuraphoenix: I think it's obvious**

**Detroid: I was joking. It's starting in Erik's POV**

_Elsa and I ran all the way to the North Mountain, after our powers were revealed to our people. How can we be King and Queen of Arendelle if they saw us as monsters? It was the only way everyone could be safe from us if we lied on the North Mountain. I think Elsa feels that same way now as well. We soon felt the need to sing take our mind off of what happened at Arendelle._

_(Erik: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_Elsa: A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like, I'm the queen_

_Erik: And I'm the king_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows we tried_

_Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good kids you always have to be_

_Erik: Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know..._

_Both: Well now they know!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_We don't care about what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered us anyway_

_Elsa: It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_Erik: And the fears that once controlled us,_

_Can't get to us at all!_

_Elsa: It's time to see what we can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_Erik: No right, no wrong_

_No rules for us_

_Both: We're free!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_We're one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see us cry_

_Here we stand, and here we'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on..._

_Elsa: Our power flurries through the air into the ground_

_Erik: Our souls are spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_Elsa: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_Erik: We're never going back_

_Both: The past is in the past!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And we'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Those perfect kids are gone_

_Here we stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered us anyway)_

_After we finished, I asked Elsa:_

"Why did we have to have this curse...?"

"We had no choice. We were born with it." Elsa replied

"I know, but still…" I said while looking over Arendelle

"It's better this way. At least… we won't be able to hurt anyone now." Elsa said as she looked over Arendelle with me

"Yeah but… I'm more worried about Serena instead." I told Elsa

_Serena's POV_

_Okay, remind me to never, ever, to get Erik mad. If this is Elsa and Erik upset, I don't wanna know what mad is._

"Elsa!" Anna yelled

"Erik!" I yelled

"Elsa!" Anna continued to yell before she continued by saying:

"Elsa, Erik, it's me, Anna, your sister who didn't mean to make you both freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It-it's all my fault."

"Ya think?" I asked her

"Of course, none of it would have happened if they had just told me their secret. They're stinkers." Anna replied back to me

"Right… and my mom was in love with someone with the power over fire." I said sarcastically

"Hey!" Anna said to me

_I chuckled a bit at her reaction when our horses got spooked by some falling snow and threw us off._

"No. No, no, no! Come back! No, no, no! Okay." Anna said to the horses

"Why does my brother's horse like him better?" I wondered out loud as Anna and I were shivering

_I saw that Anna was trying to get up with a branch from a tree that had snow on top of it. She then grabbed the branch, which sprang upward, and the snow that was on it fell onto her, burying her. I was laughing so hard about it until I was hit in the face with a snowball._

"Take that!" Anna told me

"You're so on!" I exclaimed as I made two snowballs

"We need to find my brother and sister first, remember?" Anna reminded me before I threw the snowballs at her face, which caused her to fall backwards back into the snow before I said:

"Who was the one who threw the snowball in the first place?"

_I heard Anna saying from the snowpile:_

"Point taken."

_We eventually started walking again, but without our horses, it would take a while until we got to wherever we needed to go. Plus, it was getting dark. Unless we could find a place to stay for the night, we're going nowhere._

"Snow. It had to be snow. T-t-they couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm…" Anna started then trailed off as we saw smoke, and where there's smoke, there's…

"Fire!" I finished my thought out loud

_Anna's cloak then got caught on the tree branch in front of me as she slid down into the river. I took off the cloak from the branch… but there was a gigantic hole in it, almost the size of the one that was in my old swimsuit. In any case, I slid down the snow-covered hill down to Anna and helped her out of the river, where her dress was now a frozen, well… skirt._

"Cold, cold, cold." Anna said in a shivering tone

_I didn't blame her. She was shivering all the way to the log cabin and had to move funny so she could get up the stairs and move the snow off the sign._

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." I read before the snow on the other part of the sign fell off and Anna said:

"Ooh, and Sauna."

_I helped her inside the trading post before the door slammed on my back. Ow. That's going to hurt._

"Youwho! Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" a big guy asked us, whom I assumed was Oaken

_As much as I would love a new swimsuit, we had more important things to worry about._

"Oh. Great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Anna asked the big guy

"That would be in our winter department." The big guy said while trying not to look disappointed

_And there's wasn't much. Then again, no one was expecting a magical blizzard in the middle of summer._

"Oh. Well… my friend and I were wondering if you saw anyone else while you were up here." I said as Anna and I picked up a pair of boots for the both of us before Anna picked up the pink cloak and blue skirt while I picked up the black cloak, white corset, and red skirt

"Has another young woman and man… The queen and king perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna asked

"Only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm are you, dears." Oaken said as the doors opened, revealing a man practically covered in snow

_I was just glad I wasn't this guy. He looked like he was just getting ice, got soaked, then when the storm hit, he fell out of his sleigh and got covered in snow._

"You two and this fellow. Youwho! Big summer blowout." Oaken said while holding up one of his inventions

_Anna then backed away closer to the counter as I was trying to figure out how in the world we were going to pay for our stuff._

"Carrots." the guy covered in snow said

"Huh?" Anna wondered out loud

"Behind you." The guy covered in snow said

_Anna then moved her now-unfrozen skirt and saw the carrots._

"Oh. Right. Excuse me." Anna replied before moving back

"Oh. A real howler in July, yes? Wherever could it be coming from?" Oaken said

"The North Mountain." The guy said as he picked up some rope and a pickaxe

"North Mountain." Anna and I said quietly

"That'll be forty." Oaken said to the guy

"Forty? No, ten." The guy said to Oaken

"Oh dear, that's no good. See, this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken said to the guy

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." The guy said as we saw a sleigh loaded with ice outside

_Huh. Wild guess from before, but I was right, sorta. About the ice and sleigh part. What next? He has a reindeer for a pet?_

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…" Anna started before the guy and I gave her a look before she continued by saying:

"That's unfortunate."

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to Oaken's Sauna. Youwho! Hi family." Oaken said while waving into the Sauna

"Youwho!" Oaken's family waved back

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." The guy said

"Okay. Ten will get you this and no more." Oaken said while moving the carrots since that was the only thing this guy could get

_I couldn't help but feel sorry for this guy, even though, well, he did seem to know the way to where Erik and Elsa were._

"Hey. Okay, just tell us one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Anna asked the guy

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook, here." The guy replied

_And that got the guy behind the counter mad, as he, well… was seven feet tall._

"What did you call me?" Oaken asked the guy

_Then Oaken lifted the guy off his feet, carried him out of his shop, then threw him into the snow. If the snow were rocks, I would've said 'that's gotta hurt', but well, it was snow._

"Okay, okay. I'm - Ow! Whoa!" The guy exclaimed

"Bye-bye." Oaken said before he closed the door behind him

_He then walked back inside then back behind the counter._

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfits and boots, yah?" Oaken said

_Anna and I quickly looked between our things, and the things that guy needed. We did need a guide to get up to the North Mountain..._

"Actually, we'll take the rope, pickaxe, and carrots as well." I said

"Very well. In total will be 100. 40 for the pickaxe, rope and carrots and 60 for the outfit and boots." Oaken told us

"Well, we don't exactly have money on us, but… will you be willing to trade? I mean, this is a trading post after all." I said while playing around with my hands

"I agree with Serena." Anna added in

_Oaken nodded as we then had to figure out what to trade, when I remembered my necklace. It's not one of my favorites, but I hope it'll be enough._

"I have this necklace. I've had it since like, forever. It's made of solid gold and the gemstone is an amethyst." I said while showing the necklace to Oaken after I took it off my neck

"Serena, you can't." Anna said to me

"It's fine. It was… from my dad. Can't say I miss him." I said while bitterly remembering when he was alive

"It's a deal, yah?" Oaken asked

"Yeah. It's a deal." I said

"Thank you, come again." Oaken said after he handed us the stuff

"Alright, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Anna asked me

_I simply nodded my head before we went inside one of the changing rooms inside the trading post and got into our winter gear. We soon headed out and saw tracks from the guy heading to barn that was right next to Oaken's Trading Post._

_(Kristoff: Reindeers are better than people_

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

_Sven: Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you_

_Everyone of them's bad, except you)_

"Ah, thanks buddy." The guy from earlier said

_(Kristoff: But people smell better than reindeers_

_Sven, don't you think I'm right?_

_Sven: That's once again true, for all except you_

_Kristoff: You got me. Let's call it a night!_

_Sven: Goodnight!_

_Kristoff: Don't let the frostbite… bite…)_

"Nice duet." Anna said to the guy after entering the place

"It's just both of you. What do you both want?" the guy asked us

"We want you to take us up the North Mountain." I said

"I don't take people places." the guy told us

"Let us rephrase that." Anna said as she threw the bag that had the rope and pickaxe in it to the guy, which landed in his lap which he said:

"Hey."

"Take us up the North Mountain, please." I said

_Sven was then sniffing the bag because it thought that there was going to be carrots in it when the guy opened the bag up, Sven was disappointed._

"Look, we know how to stop this winter." Anna told the guy

"We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven." the guy said as he laid back down with his hat on his face

_I then threw the bag of carrots at his head, by mistake of course. Did I forget to mention that I usually have very bad aim?_

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean…" I started before Anna cleared her throat before she said:

"We leave now. Right now."

_She and I then walked out of the barn, even though it would've meant that we wouldn't be sleeping tonight as we saw the guy and his reindeer, Sven eating the same carrot. Gross._

"Did they just…." Anna trailed off while whispering to me

_I only held back the urge to gag as my answer._

"You can tell me Serena." Anna said

"They did." I said while I was still grossed out from them eating the same carrot

"That's totally gross." Anna added in

"I agree." I replied

_We soon waited for this guy and his reindeer, Sven to come out so we could get going to the North Mountain. While we were riding, we introduced ourselves, and found out that this guy's name is Kristoff._

"Hang on! We like to go fast." Kristoff said

"I like fast." Anna exclaimed while putting her feet up

"I don't." I said while holding on for dear life

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff said before spitting to polish the lacquer, which got into Anna's eye before she said:

"No, I was raised in a castle."

"Hey, I was raised in a castle too, and do you see me putting my feet up?" I asked her

"Uh, no." Anna replied to me

"Point exactly." I said to her

"So, tell me, what made the queen and king go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked us

"Oh, well… it was all my fault. I got engaged but then they freaked out because I had just met him, you know, that day, and they said they wouldn't bless the marriage , and…" Anna started to say before Kristoff said:

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah, it's my jerk of a brother." I told Kristoff

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad, and so they got mad, and then they tried to walk away, and I grabbed their gloves…" Anna started before Kristoff interrupted by saying:

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to her brother, whom you just met that day?!"

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is, they wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought 'maybe they just have a thing for dirt'." Anna said

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff said to Anna

"Yes, they did." Anna said as she moved away from Kristoff before she continued by saying:

"But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh, yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked Anna

" "Of the Southern Isles." " Anna told Kristoff

"Westergaard." I sighed, really hating our last name

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff then added as the next question

"Sandwiches." Anna replied

"Scalloped potatoes." I answered

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff then asked

"Probably John." Anna answered Kristoff not even listening to me

"That's one of our brother's names. He doesn't have a best friend." I said

"Eye color?" Kristoff said

"Dreamy." Anna said while looking all dreamy-eyed

"Lizard green." I said

"Foot size?" Kristoff said

"Foot size doesn't matter." exclaimed Anna

"Size seven." I said

"Sorry?" Kristoff asked me

"We have the same shoe size." I told him

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asked Anna

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked with a disgusted look

"And eats it." Kristoff said with a smirk on his face

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Anna told Kristoff

"Hate to say it, but he does that. Wait. I don't hate saying it." I said with a smug look on my face

"All men do it. And Serena, I was going to ask you the same questions about the king." Kristoff said

"About Erik? Ask away." I said

"I said, it was going to be the same questions that I just asked Anna." Kristoff told me

"Alright. Last name… Blomgren. Favorite food? Chocolate, I think. Best friend's name? He said he never had one. Eye color, icy blue, but a good icy blue. Foot size? About 10 ½, 11." I said

"You got everything correct about my brother." Anna said while looking away

"What? I pay attention to what's around me. And it does explain the amount of chocolate fondue we shared." I said

"Really? How much did both of you eat?" Anna asked me

"Like, three plates? Maybe more? The party was yesterday. Can ya blame me?" I asked her

"Anyway, look, it doesn't matter. It's true love." Anna said to Kristoff

"Doesn't sound like true love. Unless we were talking about Serena." Kristoff said to Anna

"I think my brother and Serena were made for each other. Not." Anna said

"Right… and my mom knows an evil sorcerer who killed my dad in his sleep." I said sarcastically

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked Kristoff while ignoring me

"No, but… I have friends who are." Kristoff told her

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." Anna replied

"Stop talking." Kristoff said as he slowly pulled Sven for him to stop

"No, no, no. No, no. I'd like to meet these..." Anna started to say when Kristoff put a hand over her mouth then said:

"No, I mean it." Kristoff told her

_Anna was about to say something when Kristoff made the silent Sssh sound and grabbed his lantern and was looking around the sleigh. He soon stopped and was looking behind me like he was seeing something. Sven was moving it's head in every direction. Kristoff moved closer over the edge and saw eyes looking at them before yelling to Sven:_

"Sven, go. Go!"

"What are they?" Anna asked Kristoff

"My guess? Wolves." I said as I unsheathed my sword

"Wolves which your correct on Serena." Kristoff said

"Wolves?" Anna asked before she asked:

"What do we do?"

"Serena and I got this. You just… Don't fall off, and don't get eaten." Kristoff said

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed

"No." Kristoff said firmly

"Why not?" Anna asked him

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff said

"Excuse me?" Anna asked him

"Who marries a man she just met?!" Kristoff exclaimed as I just sliced a wolf that was lunging at us

"It's true love!" Anna exclaimed as she held up Kristoff's lute

"Whoa!" Kristoff said as he dunked from Anna swinging his lute into a wolf before he said:

"Whoa." Then got bitten by a wolf as he said:

"Whoa!" And dropped his torch

"Christopher!" Anna exclaimed

"It's Kristoff!" Kristoff exclaimed to Anna

_The wolves came running up and bit Kristoff in the legs which I got to say, hurts, a lot right now, even though I'm not the one getting bitten. Anna then had a stroke a fire, literally, she set a blanket on fire before she yelled to Kristoff:_

"Duck!"

"Ah!" Kristoff yelled as he ducked

_Kristoff soon started to climb upward as I helped him out._

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff exclaimed

"But I didn't." Anna told him

_After we got Kristoff back into his sleigh, we looked forward and saw a big huge gap between two ledges. Great?! How are you going to make it?_

"Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna and I said in unison

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff started to say when we said:

"Hey!" Anna and I yelled at the same time

"I do!" Kristoff finished as he put us on Sven's back

_He soon threw Anna and I onto Sven's back with the bag that had the pickaxe and rope in it. What is he thinking right now? I soon got my answer when Kristoff said:_

"Jump, Sven!"

_We then heard the sound of Kristoff cutting the rope that connected Sven to the sleigh as he jumped, with Kristoff following as he looked down before he said:_

"But I just paid it off. Uh-oh. No. No. No! No. No. No!"

_He then started to slip from the ledge, and the snow wasn't giving him much help when I tied the rope to the pickax we got earlier from Oaken's. Anna then threw it in front of him before she said:_

"Grab on!"

_Once I saw him hold onto the pickax, I turned and said:_

"Pull, Sven! Pull!" As Anna, Sven, and I pulled Kristoff up

_We soon pulled Kristoff to safety which is great because without him, we won't know how to get to the North Mountain at all. Anna soon walked up to him and look over down to the burning sleigh and said:_

"Whoa. I'll replace your sled, and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore." As Kristoff was mourning the loss of his sled

_We soon started walking ahead without Kristoff, but Anna was going all over the place. I sighed, knowing she was going to get us killed._

"Of course I don't want to help them anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said

"They'll die on her own." Kristoff said in a deeper voice, as if trying to voice Sven

"I can live with that." Kristoff said in his normal voice while hearing in the background:

"Here we go." Anna saying to herself

"You're going the wrong way. We're going up a mountain, not down a cliff." I said

"But you won't get your new sled if they're dead." Kristoff said in his Sven voice

"I think, actually, it's up." Anna said to herself again in the background

"Like I said…" I said while trailing off

"Sometimes I really don't like you."Kristoff said before saying:

"Hold up! We're coming!"

"You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." Anna told them

**Detroid: Well, that's one way to lose something valuable during a trip**

**sakuraphoenix: On the bright side, we'll see a very familiar face in the next chapter, for Anna that is.**

**Detroid: You mean, this face. *in Elsa's crazy voice* Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs**

**sakuraphoenix: Don't let the secret out! *playful voice***

**Detroid: Sorry *playful down look***

**sakuraphoenix: I know that look**

**Detroid: Anyway, until next time, please review. I'm Detroid…**

**sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix**

**Detroid: Saying, Stay toasty! Goodnight!**

**sakuraphoenix: Don't let the frostbite… bite...**

**Detroid: See ya!**


	4. The Frozen Hearts of Anna and Serena

Chapter 4: The Frozen Hearts of Anna and Serena

**sakuraphoenix: Hello everyone, and we are back with our favorite chilly fanfic! Jokes aside, we seriously are back.**

**Detroid: Yeah! But instead of taking a bit longer to explain ourselves, let's just cut to the disclaimer to make it in a flavory time.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen, Disney has the rights. We only own our OC's**

**Detroid: This is starting in Serena's POV as well so…. finish it off my cute Fennekin.**

**sakuraphoenix: I thought we were going for your Erik OC's POV my adorable Raichu**

**Detroid: True but, remember?**

**sakuraphoenix: I know, I know, but I just love teasing you.**

**Detroid: Anyway…. Enjoy!**

_After getting some sleep, somehow, we were walking on our way to the North Mountain, where Erik and Elsa were when Anna turned and said:_

"Arendelle."

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff said as we turned to see the view

"Elsa and Erik will thaw it out, right?" I asked as I turned to Anna

"Yeah. It'll be fine." Anna told me

"Will they?" Kristoff asked us

"Yeah." Anna and I said in unison before Anna said:

"Now, come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna asked as she pointed to her right

"More like, this way." Kristoff said as he pointed more upwards

_Oh boy. That was gonna be a climb. We kept walking to make sure we were getting to the right mountain carefully. Before long, it was probably mid-day, we encountered some frozen waterfalls and frozen Weeping Willow trees. It was so beautiful. When the tree branches clashed against each other, it made the prettiest sound, sorta like wind chimes._

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said

"Yeah. It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like, maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brr… no go." someone said before laughing, and we all looked down to see… a talking snowman.

_Wait, a talking snowman?! First thought, it's alive! Second, what's he/she/it/whatever doing here? Those were swimming through my head when the snowman said:_

"Am I right?"

_Anna then screamed as she kicked the snowman's head into Kristoff's arms._

"Hi." the snowman said

"You're creepy." Kristoff said before he tossed the head to Anna

"I don't want it!" Anna exclaimed as she and Kristoff began playing a game of hot potato with the snowman's head

"Back at you." Kristoff told her as he tossed the snowman's head back to her

"Please don't drop me." the snowman begged

"You know, it's just the head." Kristoff told Anna as they kept playing hot potato with the snowman's head

"All right, we got off to a bad start." the snowman said

"Ew, ew! The body!" Anna screamed as she threw the head at the body

_The snowman was thrown backwards, and when it got up, its head was upside down._

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" the snowman asked

"All right, wait one second." Anna said

_Anna then approached the snowman, and flipped its head back on right._

"Oh, thank you." The snowman said to Anna

"You're welcome." Anna told the snowman

"Now, I'm perfect!" The snowman exclaimed

"Well, almost." Anna told the snowman

"It's like my whole life got turned upside down." The snowman said before Anna pushed a carrot into his head, a little too hard

"Too hard. I'm sorry!" Anna said

"Whoa! Head rush!" the snowman exclaimed

"I was just… Are you okay?" Anna asked the snowman

"Are you kidding me? I… am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose!. It's so cute. It's like a little bitty unicorn." The snowman said while playing with the carrot that was his new nose until Anna pushed the rest of the carrot out from the back of his head to the front before he said:

"What? But… Hey! Whoa! Oh, I love it even more. All right, let's start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf said

"Olaf? That's right. Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, seeming to have recognized him

"And you are?" Olaf asked Anna

"Oh. Um, I'm Anna." Anna told Olaf

"And who's the lady who looked like she just came from a funeral?" Olaf asked Anna

"Hey! I do not!" I exclaimed

"That's Serena." Anna told him

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked Anna

"That's Sven." Anna told him

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked Anna

_That made Kristoff look kinda mad_

"... Sven." Anna told Olaf

"The… Okay. That makes things easier for me." Olaf said as he jumped back from Sven trying to bite off his carrot nose then saying:

"Look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too."

"Olaf, did Elsa or Erik build you?" I asked Olaf

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked us

"Do you know where they are?" Anna soon asked

"Fascinating." Kristoff muttered to himself as Olaf said:

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?" I asked Olaf

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked us

"How does this work?" Kristoff wondered as Olaf's arm then slapped him in the face

"Stop it, Sven. I'm trying to focus, here. Yeah, why?" Olaf asked us once more

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa and Erik to bring back summer." Kristoff told him

"Summer?" Olaf wondered

"Mm-hmm." Anna and I said in unison

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer. And sun, and all things hot." Olaf said

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff told Olaf

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it would be like when summer does come." Olaf firmly told Kristoff

_(Bees will buzz_

_Kids will blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing_

_Whatever snow does in summer_

_A drink in my hand_

_My snow up against the burning sand_

_Probably getting gorgeously tanned_

_In summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze_

_Blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens to solid water_

_When it gets warm!_

_And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be_

_In summer!_

_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense_

_Put them together_

_It just makes sense_

_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_

_Winter's a good time_

_To stay in and cuddle_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a… Happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough_

_I like to hold on to my dream_

_Relaxing in the summer sun_

_Just letting off steam_

_Oh, the sky_

_Will be blue_

_And you guys will be there, too_

_When I finally do_

_What frozen things do_

_In summer!)_

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said

"Don't you dare." Anna and I said in unison

_(In summer!)_

"So, come on! Elsa and Erik's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf said as he dragged me and Anna

"I'm coming." Anna said to Olaf as she, Sven, and I were finally going to find Erik and Elsa

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff said to himself

_We soon started walking towards wherever Erik and Elsa were, and the only thing that was keeping my hope alive was the hope of seeing him again. Erik… though seeing the landscape seemed to scream 'stay away'._

"So, how exactly are you both planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked us

"Oh, I am going to talk to my brother and sister." Anna told Kristoff

"Uh… same plan I had." I said while sweat-dropping

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother and sister?" Kristoff said to Anna

"Yep." Anna and I said together

_And Kristoff nearly got impaled by an ice spike, that had touched his nose._

"So, you're not at all afraid of them?" Kristoff asked us

"Why would we be afraid?" I asked him

"Yeah. I bet they're the nicest, gentlest, warmest, people ever. Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." Olaf said as he touched the ice spike he was impaled on before laughing

_We then found ourselves near a cliff, and the only way forward was up. No way am I climbing that wall._

"What now?" Anna asked Kristoff

"Mmm… it's too steep. I've only got one rope and you two don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said as he searched through his bag

"Says who?" Anna asked Kristoff

_Sven then tapped Kristoff on the head with one of his antlers and saw Anna climbing the wall._

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked Anna

"I am going to see my brother and sister." Anna said

"You're going to kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there. Or there." Kristoff said as Anna said:

"You're distracting me." Anna said to Kristoff

"How do you know Elsa and Erik even wants to see you?" Kristoff said to Anna

"A-alright, I'm just blocking you out because I gotta concentrate here." Anna said as she kept climbing

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains wanna be alone." Kristoff told us

"Hey! Erik doesn't! He's just scared." I said in defense

"Nobody wants to be alone, except maybe you." Anna told Kristoff

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" Kristoff told Anna

"You mean the love experts?" Anna asked Kristoff

"Yes. The love experts." Kristoff told Anna

"Please tell me I'm almost there. Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Anna asked Kristoff

_And she was only six feet off the ground. That was sad._

"Hang on." Kristoff said as he was about to get Anna when Olaf said:

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads to exactly where you want to go."

"Ha-ha! Thank goodness. Catch! Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise." Anna exclaimed as she let go of the wall before Kristoff caught her

"Nice catch." I told Kristoff

"I'd say." Anna said as we all followed Olaf

_We followed him and saw a staircase made out of ice and it led to a palace made from ice! Whoa! That was something, alright. Erik must be here. I know it._

"Now, that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff said as he looked at the ice palace

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna told him

"Me neither." I said as we walked for the ice palace

_Kristoff saw that Sven was having a hard time just trying to get up the ice staircase._

"All right, take it easy, boy. Come here. I got you." Kristoff told Sven as he picked him up before setting him down as he said:

"Okay. You stay right here buddy. *whistles* Flawless."

_Anna and I soon got to the top with Olaf. Man, this is one huge ice palace, literally. I just hope Erik is inside so I could have him stop this winter with Elsa helping out as well. I saw that Anna was going to knock but I think she is starting to doubt herself now._

"Knock. Just knock. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf asked to me

_Anna and I then knocked on the door, and surprisingly, it opened. I guess they do want to see us after all._

"It opened. That's a first. Oh! You should probably wait out here." Anna explained to Olaf and Kristoff

"What?" Kristoff asked Anna

"Last time I introduced them to a guy, they froze everything." Anna said to Kristoff

"And that guy was my brother, whom is going to use you, whom you shouldn't have gotten engaged to." I said to her

"But, but… Come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff begged

"Bye, Sven." Olaf said before Anna stopped him before she said:

"You too, Olaf."

"M-me?" Olaf asked her

"Just give us a couple minutes." I told them

"Okay." Olaf said

_Anna and I entered the palace as the door closed behind us as Olaf was counting with Kristoff._

_Erik's POV_

_I was in the same room with Elsa, playing a card game with her when we heard two voices saying in the great hall that we made._

"Did you hear that sis?" I asked Elsa

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Elsa told me

"Let's check it out then." I said

_We headed to the entrance hall when I heard two voices I thought we would never hear again._

"Elsa?" Anna asked

"Erik?" Serena asked

"It's us. Anna and Serena. Whoa." Anna said as we heard her nearly slip on the ice

"Easy. I got ya." Serena said as I heard her holding Anna steady

"Anna and Serena." Elsa and I said in unison as we walked into the entrance hall

"Whoa." Anna and Serena said in unison as I saw Serena was trying to hide her blush

"Elsa, you look… different." Anna said

"You too Erik. A good different. Those outfits really suit you." Serena said

"And this place, it… it's amazing." Anna said to us

"Thank you. We never knew what we were capable of." Elsa and I replied to Anna in unison again

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd had known…" Anna started as she started walking upstairs towards us, along with Serena

"No, no, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize but you should probably go. Please." Elsa and I said in unison

"But… we just got here." Serena then said

"You both belong down in Arendelle." Elsa and I said

"So do you." Anna and Serena said in unison

"No, Anna and Serena, we belong here. Alone. Where we can be who we are without hurting anybody." Elsa and I told them

"Uh… actually…" Serena started before we heard someone say:

"58… 59… 60!"

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa and I asked

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" A snowman said as he walked into the doors, and I couldn't help but think of the snowman we built when we were kids

"Olaf?" Elsa and I said in unison

"You built me. Do you remember that?" Olaf asked us

"And you're alive?" Elsa and I asked Olaf

"Ye- um… I think so?" Olaf said while moving around his hands

_Elsa and I were looking at our hands for what we did for Olaf._

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna said while bending down to Olaf's level

"Yeah." Elsa and I said together while smiling

"Elsa, Erik, we were so close. We can be like that again." Anna said while smiling

"And you don't have to hide behind these walls to be yourself." Serena said while smiling at us, though I felt like she was smiling at me

_Elsa and I soon widen our eyes at the thought of going back. _

_*Flashback*_

"_Catch me!" Anna exclaimed_

"_Slow down!" Elsa and I said in unison_

_Elsa's powers then hit Anna in the head and one strand of her hair turned platinum blond._

"_Anna!" Elsa and I said together_

_*End Flashback*_

"No. We can't. Goodbye, Anna and Serena." Elsa and I said to them

"Elsa, wait." Anna said

"Erik… please…" Serena said with a look of hurt on her face

"No, we're only trying to protect you." Elsa and I said in unison

"You don't have to protect us, we're not afraid." Anna said to us

"Please, don't shut us out." Serena begged to us

"Well, again for me." Anna told Serena

_(Anna: Please don't slam the door_

_Anna and Serena: You don't have to keep your distance anymore…_

'_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_We finally understand_

_For the first time in forever, _

_We can fix this hand in hand)_

"We could all head down this mountain together." Serena then said

_(Serena: You don't have to live in fear_

_Because for the first time in forever…_

_We will be right here)_

"Anna and Serena." Elsa and I said

_(Elsa and me: Please go back home_

_Your lives awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun_

_And open up the gates)_

"Yeah, but…" Anna and Serena started

"We know." Elsa and I said

_(Elsa and I: You mean well_

_But leave us be_

_Yes, we're alone_

_But we're alone and free!_

_Just stay away_

_And you'll be safe from us_

_Anna: Actually, we're not_

_Elsa and me: What do you mean we're not_

_Serena: We get the feeling you don't know_

_Elsa and me: What do we not know?_

_Anna and Serena: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep… snow…)_

"What?" Elsa and I said

"You two kinda set off an eternal winter… all over the kingdom." Serena told us

"Everywhere?" Elsa and I asked them

"It's okay, you two can just unfreeze it." Anna then said as flurries then started falling around us

"No, we can't. We don't know how." Elsa and I told them

"Sure you can. We know you can." Anna and Serena then said

_(Anna and Serena: 'Cause for the first time in forever…_

_Elsa and me: Oh, we're such fools!_

_We can't be free!_

_Anna: You don't have to be afraid_

_Elsa and me: No escape from the storm inside of us!_

_Serena: We can work this out together_

_Elsa and me: We can't control the curse!_

_Anna and Serena: We'll reverse the storm you've made!_

_Elsa and me: Ohhhh! Anna and Serena, please you'll only make it worse!_

_Anna: Don't panic_

_Elsa and me: There's so much fear!_

_Serena: We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_Elsa and me: You're not safe here!_

_Anna: We can face this thing together!_

_Elsa and me: No! _

_Serena: We can face this winter weather!_

_Elsa and me: Ahhhhh!_

_Anna and Serena: And everything will be alright…_

_Elsa and me: We can't!)_

_Our powers then created spikes which went around the room. When Elsa and I turned around, we saw Anna holding her chest in pain and Serena had skidded over to the balcony. If it weren't for the railing, she would've fallen over. What have we done? We soon saw a man coming into the room yelling:_

"Anna!"

_He then slid over to Anna as I ran over to Serena, checking to see if she was okay._

"What have I done…" I said as I held Serena in my arms

"Erik…" Serena said as she looked me in the eye

"I… I'm so sorry but... we tried to warn you and Anna that it wasn't safe around Elsa and I." I told Serena as I tried not to cry

"It's not your fault. You were scared. You and Elsa were scared that you were going to hurt us." Serena said as she cupped my right cheek with her hand

"Still…" I said before I cried

"It wasn't your fault. You're not dangerous, nor is Elsa. How could I be afraid of the one I love?" Serena asked me

"Y… You love me?" I asked in shock

"With all my heart." Serena said while smiling

"I… I felt the same way about you." I told her

_Serena smiled as we were about to kiss each other when we heard Elsa say:_

"Yes, you are."

_We soon saw a giant snowman monster that grabbed Anna and the guy who ran into the room in one hand and was coming towards us when I said:_

"Sis…. don't do this… not when Serena and I were about to kiss…" I told Elsa

_I then heard a scream from behind me as the snowman Elsa created grabbed Serena by her cloak before she yelled:_

"Erik!"

_I turned to Elsa with a sad but also mad look at the same time._

"H… How could you just do that! When Serena and I just admitted our feelings for each other! We were about to kiss!" I yelled at Elsa

_Elsa then looked hurt at my outburst as she tried hard not to cry_

"S… sis… I… I'm sorry… I'm just as hurt as you are but… that might have helped me cheer up about accepting who I was…" I said as I was crying at what I said to Elsa

"You know exactly what we are, Erik. We're monsters." Elsa said while turning away, looking hurt while holding her arms close to her, as if she were trying to shield herself

"T... then if I really am a monster then I don't deserve to live!" I said as I ran to the balcony and just jumped over it, crying

_I didn't expect Elsa to grab my cloak, which kept me hanging in the air as she struggled to pull me up._

"J.. Just let me go." I said while crying

"Erik, please. We can't control our powers. What would happen to Arendelle if you did this to yourself? I'd have no way of reversing this winter. Brother… I need you." Elsa said while crying

"But.. I don't deserve to live… Not after what I said to hurt you… that isn't what a brother should have said… just… let me go…" I said

"Erik, please, think about it. Would Serena want you to do this?" Elsa asked me

"Then you could have at least let me kiss her before you created that monster." I told Elsa as I was trying not to cry about not kissing Serena

"I… I just… I know we both hurt them. Anna and Serena… they needed to stay away from us…" Elsa said while crying

"True… but still… we were inches away from kissing…" I told Elsa as she finally pulled me up

"True… but it's for the best… we can't control our powers… we could've hurt them even more than before…" Elsa said sadly

_I soon hugged Elsa, tightly as I was crying. I never felt this hurt by anyone before. Not even by my own family member. I then felt her stroking my hair, like mom used to do when I was upset, before… the whole ice power thing._

"She didn't see me as a monster sis…" I said

"I wish I could say the same from my own point of view." Elsa said sadly

"I… I sensed she had a frozen heart when I held her in my arms." I told Elsa

_That got Elsa to look shocked as she looked at me in disbelief before she looked like she was about to cry._

"Sis… remember when we looked at Anna who was holding her chest in pain?" I asked her

"Yeah." Elsa said to me

"That was her having a frozen heart." I told her

"What have I done?" Elsa asked me in fear as she looked at her hands

"I was about to save Serena from it but you summoned that snowman and threw her out…" I told her

"I… I'm so sorry." Elsa said while trying not to cry

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said as I went to my room, tears hitting the ground as crystals

_Once I got into my room, I just cried, knowing that I hurt Serena. I knew she wouldn't forgive me… until I felt a familiar hand tapping me on the shoulder. I soon looked up and saw, it couldn't be, could it?_

"S-Serena?" I said while crying still

"Not exactly." Serena then told me

"H-How are you here?' I asked

"You were thinking about me, and I figured you'd needed me to be here." Serena said as she wiped away my tears

"But how exactly are you here?" I asked again

_She then held my hand, and drew my snowflake, the same snowflake I used to make the hairclip I wanted to give to her. It couldn't be… could it?_

"Are you that same hairclip I made at the party?" I asked

'_Serena' then nodded her head, earning a shocked look from me._

"B.. but how did you come here?" I said

"When you created me, you were thinking so much about Serena that a part of the love you have for her mixed with your ice powers, and as luck would have it, Serena loves you just as much as you love her." 'Serena' said while smiling

"Woah but I… I don't deserve to love her… but even more important… not to live anymore." I said while crying

"That's not true, Erik." 'Serena' told me

"And why not?" I asked

"You want to see Serena again, right? Would she be happy if you were dead?" 'Serena' asked me

_That got me to cry again as I curled up into a ball as the ice clone of Serena said that._

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just saying it in general. I may not be the real Serena, but I know she loves you very much, and would hate to see you so upset." 'Serena' said to me

"Still… I can't forgive myself even after I knew that she was starting to have a frozen heart." I told her as I kept crying

_That was when I felt her kiss me on the cheek, the same way Serena would, at least, I think._

"I don't believe I deserve to be the king anymore…." I said while starting to doubt myself

"To Serena, you're still the King of Arendelle, and she still loves you. She will never see you as a monster, nor do you need to think you are one, because you're not." 'Serena' said while holding my hand

"I know but I can't forgive myself for what happened to her heart." I said

"But you know she can forgive you." 'Serena' said while smiling

"True…" I trailed off

"Please, don't feel terrible. Serena wouldn't like seeing you this way. Erik…" 'Serena' said while looking at me sadly

"Alright…. but I don't know how I could cheer my sister up is the only problem." I said

"I think you first need to cheer yourself up." 'Serena' said to me

"Hey!" I exclaimed

'_Serena' then giggled a bit before holding my hands which got me to blush before holding hers back._

"Alright, you win." I said while smiling

_Elsa's POV_

_I heard voices coming from Erik's room, and when I peaked in, I saw Serena with Erik? But how is that possible?_

"Still… I can't forgive myself even after I knew that she was starting to have a frozen heart.." Erik said

"Even though she can forgive you?" Serena then asked him

"What's going on?" I asked to myself

"Yeah but… my sister is a different story for trying to cheer up." Erik explained

"She can forgive you. I know she can. Elsa is your sister after all." Serena then told him

"True but I was meaning that I can't cheer her up." Erik told Serena

"I know you can. You and Elsa have been through so much together. You know her better than anyone else." Serena then told him

"H… he could cheer me up?" I asked myself

"Yeah but with what? She's upset from what happened to Anna and Serena that I don't think I can cheer her up." Erik said

"The answer's in your heart. You just need to find it." Serena said while smiling before she nearly fainted

"Brother…" I sadly said to myself

_Erik soon caught Serena who turned back into the hairclip that Erik had made at the party… and am I the only one who's noticed that Erik's cape is gone? I soon saw Erik coming this way! What do I do?!_

_Erik's POV_

_I soon walked out of my room and bumped into Elsa._

"Hey sis." I said

"Hey. I was just worried about you, and where's your cape, if I may ask?" Elsa asked me

"What do you…" I trailed off as I saw that my cape was missing before facepalming as I said:

"It must have came off when you pulled me up sis."

"Sorry." Elsa said while looking away

_I soon hugged Elsa to calm her down since that is what a good brother should do. I noticed that Elsa looked shocked at first before she hugged me back._

"I'm here for you sis so don't feel terrible, for me?" I asked her

"But… I thought I hurt you… when Marshmallow threw Serena, Anna, Olaf, and whoever that guy was out." Elsa said to me

_I held back the urge to laugh at the snowman's name. Marshmallow? Really?_

"Really? You had to name that big guy, Marshmallow?" I asked

"He may be big and scary, but he's really sweet on the inside." Elsa then told me

"Like how we are to some people?" I asked her in a playful tone

"Yeah… I guess that's one way of saying." Elsa said while looking down

_I had an idea to cheer her up as I threw a snowball right into her face which then I laughed about. Elsa then got the snow off her face before she made two more snowballs._

"Catch me if you can sis." I said as I ran away from her

"You're on!" Elsa said as she threw the snowballs at me as I ran away

_I dodged the snowballs Elsa threw at me with ease as we went to the entrance hall. That got her to cheer up. At least, I hope it did._

"Try to hit me sis. I dare you." I said to Elsa

_That's when I got hit in the face with a snowball._

"That's it!" I yelled in a playful tone

"You try and hit me back." Elsa said playfully

"You asked for it." I said as I threw it perfectly as it hit Elsa back in the face

_We kept at it for who knows how long, but it must've been a while because we were exhausted!_

"Did that cheer you up sis?" I asked her

"Did it cheer you up?" Elsa asked me back

"I asked you first." I told her

"Yeah, it did. We hadn't had a snowball fight like that since… forever." Elsa said while still smiling

"Yeah and I'm happy to see that you're happy now sis." I said while smiling

"I'm sorry that… you know…" Elsa said while looking away

"Don't make me." I said while holding a snowball once more

_She then gave me this playful look that was written out on her face. She really is my sister._

"I hope we never quit being this happy anymore." I said

"Me neither, and I hope we never have a fight like this one again." Elsa said while smiling

"Yeah!" I added in

**Detroid: Well, Serena might be mad at Elsa when she meets up with her again**

**sakuraphoenix: Might? Might?!**

**Detroid: Well, it's going to be true, right?**

**sakuraphoenix: Eh, good point, but who knows *shrugs***

**Detroid: True but anyway, please review and until next time! I'm Detroid….**

**sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix! Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now**

**Detroid: Stay Frosty! Goodnight!**

**sakuraphoenix: Are we going to have a repeat of the last chapter?**

**Detroid: Sorry….. but in any case. See ya!**

**sakuraphoenix: Bye!**


	5. Kristoff's Love Experts

Chapter 5: Kristoff's Love Experts

_**sakuraphoenix: Hello everyone! We're back!**_

_**Detroid: Yep! Back with more Frozen action tonight!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: We're really pulling out the stops now, and can I comment about how much I hate Hans from that Once Upon a Time episode?**_

_**Detroid: Nah. We don't want to ruin it for the Once Upon a Time fanfic**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Okay, can I at least just say I wanna punch him in the face like Anna did?**_

_**Detroid: That's fine since that might happen later in this fanfic.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: *laughs like a Zorua* I can't wait for that**_

_**Detroid: Anyway… Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen. Frozen belongs to Disney. We however own our OC's**_

_**Detroid: This will start off in Serena's POV**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Enjoy!**_

_Okay, kissing the man of my dreams… still on my list. What wasn't on my list? Being carried by a huge, angry snowman!_

"Stop! Put us down!" Anna exclaimed angrily

"Go away." The snowman said as he tossed us down the stairs, which was quite the bumpy ride

"Heads up!" Olaf exclaimed before saying after his head hit the snow behind us before he said:

"Watch out for my butt!"

_And we ducked again._

"*gasp* It is not nice to throw people!" Anna exclaimed as she made a snowball before Kristoff said:

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Feisty-pants. Okay, relax. Just calm down! Calm down!"

"Okay! All right! I'm okay." Anna said

"Just let the snowman be." Kristoff said

"I'm calm." Anna said

"Great." said Kristoff

_Not great! She threw the snowball!_

"Oh. Come on!" Kristoff and I said

_Great, now the snowman's mad!_

"Oh, see? Now you've made him mad!" exclaimed Kristoff

"I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf then said:

"No, no! Not you guys!"

_We didn't hear the rest as we slid down the mountain. That was a wild ride. Next thing that happened, huge snowman dropped in. Literally! We kept running away from the snowman, not wanting to get into anymore trouble with it. Anna then ran under a tree as Kristoff and I said in unison:_

"What are you doing?!"

_We got our answer when Anna managed to fling the tree into the snowman's face! She got him!_

"I got it!" Anna exclaimed before we nearly fell off a cliff

'Stop!" Kristoff said

"It's a 100-foot drop." I said while paling

"It's 200." Kristoff said

"Ow." Anna said before Kristoff tied part of the rope around my waist tightly as I said:

"Ouch!"

"What's that for?" Anna asked, seeing the pickaxe in Kristoff's hand

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff told us

"Okay. What if we fall?" Anna asked him

"There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully." Kristoff said

_And here comes the mad snow monster!_

"Okay Anna, Serena. On three." said Kristoff

"Okay." said Anna

"One…" Kristoff started

"Don't tell me when. I'm ready to go." Anna said while fidgeting

"Two…" Kristoff started

"I was born ready! Yes!" exclaimed Anna

"Anna, calm down." I said

_A tree then flew, catching me and Kristoff off guard as Anna said:_

"Tree!"

"What the…" Kristoff started to say before he was pulled over the ledge

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as we were pulled over the edge before the snow anchor stopped us from crashing to the ground as Kristoff said:

"That happened."

_We then heard Olaf saying:_

"Man, am I out of shape. There we go. Hey, Anna! Serena! Sven! Where did you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there."

_Really? Marshmallow?_

"Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things. All good things, all good things. No! This is not making much of a difference, is it?" Olaf asked before we heard him scream and fall off the cliff as Anna said:

"Olaf!"

"Hang in there guys!" Olaf exclaimed as he broke apart

"Faster! Hurry!" I exclaimed

"Go. Go faster!" Anna said in a hurry

_We were going down… then were we going up! Say what?!_

"Wait, what?!" Anna exclaimed

"Hey!" Kristoff and I said in unison

_Anna and I were trying to get the rope off so we wouldn't have to deal with giant snowman, when Kristoff hit his head._

"Ow." Kristoff said

"Kristoff!" Anna and I exclaimed before we were held up to Marshmallow's face as he said:

"Don't come back!"

_Ew. Snow breath. Does not smell nice. It smells like Franz's feet!_

"We won't." Anna and I said in unison before Anna cut the rope

_We all soon fell and hit the snow that was at the bottom and boy, Kristoff was right. It was soft._

"Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." Anna said before seeing Olaf and said:

"Olaf!"

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs!" Olaf exclaimed before Kristoff emerged from the snow coughing before he said:

"Those are my legs."

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor and grab my butt. Ah… That feels better. Hey, Sven! He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?" Olaf said while rubbing Sven

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff told Olaf

"Ooh… You're tickling me." Olaf said

_Olaf was just laughing as I tried pulling myself off when something blue fell over my face. Great, now I have two things to worry about!_

"Here." Kristoff said as he pulled Anna out of the snow

"A little help?" I said as I finally got whatever fell on my face off

_Kristoff helped me out of the snow as he said:_

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what's this?" I wondered as I held up the blue sheet before I realized it was a cape… made from ice, before I said:

"This is Erik's cape. It must've fallen off him, somehow. I hope he's okay." I said in a worried tone

"Thank you. How's your head?" Anna asked Kristoff

"Ah. Ow. Ha ha. It's fine. I'm good. I've got a thick skull." Kristoff said

"I don't have a skull. Or bones." Olaf told us

"So… So, now what?" Kristoff asked

"Now what? Now what?! Ooh! What am I gonna do? They threw me out. W-we can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business." Anna said while panicking

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about my ice business. You two should worry about your hair." Kristoff then said

"What? We just fell off a cliff." I said

"You should see your hair!" exclaimed Anna

"No, it's turning white." Kristoff said

"White?" I wondered

"It's… what?" Anna asked in shock as we both found strands of white in our hair

"It's because they struck you, isn't it?" Kristoff asked us

"Does it look bad?" Anna asked Kristoff

_Kristoff hesitated before he said:_

"No."

"You hesitated." Olaf said as he pushed his head up towards our level

"No, I - I - I didn't. Anna, Serena, you two need help, okay? Come on." Kristoff said as he started walking

"Okay. Where are we going?" Olaf asked Kristoff

"To see my friends." Kristoff stated

"The love experts?" Anna asked

"Love experts?" Olaf added in

"Yeah. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff said

"How do you know?" Anna asked

"Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff told Anna

"I like to consider myself to be a love expert." Olaf chimed in

_We kept following Kristoff, wherever he's leading us. I just hope Erik isn't getting scared at all. I then wrapped his cloak around me, since knowing me, I'd lose it… when I noticed how warm it was._

_Erik's POV_

_I saw my sister, Elsa just pacing back and forth which was getting me all confused and dizzy. Just watching her is almost making me to jump off the edge of the balcony more than watching Elsa do this._

"Sis… stop pacing back and forth. You're making me dizzy and remember what dad said. You're letting your emotions get to you. Get it together." I told Elsa

"I'm trying to get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" Elsa exclaimed as spikes were coming from the wall as the room was glowing red

"Sis…" I said while looking at the spikes

_Elsa looked shocked at what she did before she held onto me, scared. We were going to make it through this. We had to. I soon rubbed Elsa's back to try to calm her down like she did with me and my hair._

"Serena… Hurry…" I said while looking at the sky

_Serena's POV_

_I sneezed a bit, not because I was cold. Okay, yeah, I was cold, but that's not why I sneezed!_

"Look, Sven! The sky's awake." Olaf said as he was lying down on Sven's back

_You definitely didn't see stuff like that back at the Southern Isles, and I heard Anna shivering a bit. Must be a side effect of what happened to us._

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked Anna

"A little." Anna replied

_Kristoff was about to wrap his arms around her when he saw something a little bit further ahead of us. Looked like a column of steam._

"Uhh… Wait. Come here." Kristoff told Anna

_Anna ran over to one of the steam columns as I walked over to another one. Nice and warm. Still, Erik's cloak is keeping me warm. I wonder why..._

"Ooo. Aaah." Anna said

"So, about my friends. Well… I say "friends" … They're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven. Until they, you know, kinda took us in." Kristoff said

"They did?" Anna asked Kristoff

"Yeah. I don't wanna scare you, they can be a little inappropriate and loud. Very loud. They're also stubborn at times and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really, heavy. But you'll get it. They mean well." Kristoff said when Anna cut him off by saying:

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful."

"Okay, then. Meet my family. Hey guys." Kristoff said while waving at the rocks

"They're... rocks." Anna said in shock

"Yep." I said in shock

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Kristoff said as Olaf said:

"He's crazy."

_And he was talking to them like they could actually understand him._

"I'll distract him while you two run." Olaf whispered to us before he said:

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you." Olaf then tapped a rock with his hand before whispering to us:

"Because I love you Anna, I insist you run. And because you're my friend Serena, I insist you run with Anna."

"I understand you're love experts. Woo!" Olaf said as he whispered to us:

"Why aren't you two running?"

"Uh… well, okay, well, I'm gonna go…" Anna said while pointing behind her

"Yeah, me too." I said while slowly turning around

"Go. No, no, no. Anna, wait." Kristoff started to say as the rocks began to shake

"Kristoff!" Anna and I said in unison and in shock

_The rocks then rolled over to Kristoff, revealing that they were trolls as one of them said:_

"Kristoff's home!"

_All of them cheered as one other troll said:_

"Kristoff's here!"

"Kristoff's home!" Olaf exclaimed before saying:

"Wait, "Kristoff"?"

"Aw, let me look at you." One of the trolls said

"Take off your clothes, I'll wash them." Another troll said

"Ah, no. I'm… I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asked the trolls

"He's napping, but look! I grew a mushroom!" A kid troll said

"I earned my fire crystal." Another kid troll said

"I passed a kidney stone." Another troll said

"Kristoff, pick me up." the same kid troll with the mushroom said

"You're getting big. Good for you." Kristoff said as another kid troll jumped onto Kristoff's back

"Trolls. They're trolls!" Anna and I exclaimed in unison

_The trolls soon turned to us as all of them blinked a couple of times before they exclaimed in unison:_

"He's brought two girls!"

"About that… I already have someone who I love so, Kristoff isn't my type. No offense Kristoff." I said

_The trolls took the hint, and moved Anna over to where they were. That was some move._

"A girl!" the trolls exclaimed in unison as they moved her into Kristoff's arms

"What's going on?" Anna asked Kristoff

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff said

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose! Strong teeth. Yes, yes! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff!" exclaimed the first troll

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh, um, no. No." Anna said while trying to hide her blush

"You've got the wrong idea." Kristoff said

"No."Anna said

"No. That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff said

"Right, we're not… I'm not…" started Anna

"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back on such a man?" The troll asked her

_(Female Troll #1: Is it the clumpy way he walks?)_

"What?" Kristoff asked

_(Male Troll #1: Or the grumpy way he talks?)_

"Oh, no." Anna said

(_Female Troll #2: Or the piercing square-shaped weirdness on his feet?)_

"Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed

(_Male Troll #2: And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly_

_Female Troll #1: But you'll never meet a fella_

_Female and Male Troll #1: Who's as sensitive and sweet!)_

"That's nice, but…" Anna started to say

(_Female and Male Troll #3: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_So he's got a few flaws)_

"Woah, woah!" Kristoff said as he fell backwards off a troll

(_Female Troll #3: Like his peculiar brain deer_

_Male Troll #3: His thing with the reindeer_

_Female and Male Troll #3: That's a little outside of nature's laws!)_

"This isn't about me!" exclaimed Kristoff

_(Small group of trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer upper up_

_With a little bit of love!)_

"Um…" started Anna

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here." said Kristoff

"I'll say. So tell me dear..." The first troll started

_(Female Troll #1: Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Male Troll #4: Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Kid Troll #1: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods!)_

"I did not need to know that." said Anna

(_Male Troll #1: Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to his unmanly blondness?_

_Female Trolls: Or the way he covers up_

_That he's the honest goods?_

_All Trolls: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper_

_He's got a couple of bugs)_

"No I don't!" exclaimed Kristoff

_(All Trolls: His isolation is conformation_

_Of his desperation for healing hugs)_

"Aw." Anna said while blushing a bit

_(All Trolls: So, he's a bit of fixer-upper_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him up with you)_

"Woah oh ho!" Kristoff exclaimed as he went one way as Anna went another as he then exclaimed:

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Enough! She is engaged to someone else, okay?"

_The trolls starred at Kristoff like he said something else before blinking a few times then getting into a huddle._

_(Male Troll #1: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_Male Troll #5: That's a minor thing_

_Male Troll #6: Her quote "engagement"_

_Is a faux arrangement_

_Kid Troll: And by the way, I don't see no ring)_

"Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed

_(Male Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper)_

"Hey! Wait!" Kristoff exclaimed

_(Male Trolls: Her brain's a bit betwixt_

_Get the fiance out of the way_

_And the whole thing will be fixed!)_

"Ugh." Kristoff sighed

_(Female Troll #1: We're not saying you can change him_

'_Cause people don't really change_

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices_

_If they're mad or scared or stressed_

_But throw a little love their way_

_Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way_

_And you'll bring out their best_

_True love brings out the best_

_All Trolls: Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_That's what it's all about_

_Male Troll #1: Father!_

_Female Troll # 4: Sister!_

_Male Troll #7: Brother!_

_All Trolls: We need each other to raise us up_

_And to round us out_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper_

_But when push comes to shove_

_Olaf: The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix a fixer-upper is…_

_All Trolls: True, true_

_True, true_

_True_

_Love!_

_True Love!_

_Love, love, love_

_Love, love, love_

_Love_

_True love_

_Trueeeeee)_

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded…." A troll priest asked before Anna said:

"Wait, what?"

"You're getting married." The troll priest said

_(All Trolls: Love!)_

_It was right there Anna and I nearly collapsed from whatever happened. Kristoff caught Anna while some of the trolls caught me._

"Anna?" Kristoff asked before he said:

"She's as cold as ice."

"Your friend is too." One of the trolls from earlier said

"There is strange magic here." The eldest troll said

"Grand Pabbie." said Kristoff

"Come, come. Bring them here to me." The eldest troll said before Kristoff and the trolls moved us to the elder troll before he said:

"Anna, Serena, your lives are in danger. There is ice in your hearts put there by your brother and sister, Elsa and Erik. If… not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." said the elder troll

"What? No." said Anna

"But you can remove it, right?" Kristoff asked

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it were their heads, that would be easy, but… only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." said the elder troll

"An… act of true love?" I asked while thinking

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" a female troll said

_We watched the trolls kiss each other before Anna fell backwards in Kristoff's arms and I shivered in Erik's cloak as I saw more strands of my hair turn white along with Anna's. I have one idea about who can save us. I can't believe what I'm about to say, but I hope I'm dead wrong about earlier._

"Anna, we need to get to Hans." I said

"I thought… you hated him." Anna told me

"As much as I do, I still love him. The other option I have is Erik, but I don't think that snowman is gonna let me see him. He's our only hope. There isn't a love truer than the love between siblings, and I just hope he really does love you and I'm just wrong." I said

"Pull us out, Sven and Serena, we'll try your other option as well." said Kristoff

"There's no time. Even if we could get back up to the ice palace, Hans is my only hope." I said

"Fine, you win. Olaf, come on!" Kristoff exclaimed to Olaf

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!" Olaf said in a dramatic voice

_**Detroid: Well it looks like Anna and Serena will need some love way to reverse this Ice curse on their hearts.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And we both know who's not gonna help them.**_

_**Detroid: Yep! But in anycase. I'm Detroid…**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix. Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now.**_

_**Detroid: Tschüss!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Bye!**_


	6. Fears and True Colors

Chapter 6: Fears and True Colors

_**Detroid: Well, it's getting close to Christmas and I don't know how many more chapter we have left to go for this Frozen fanfic.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: What? You don't like writing it?**_

_**Detroid: I do but seriously, there are so many scenes that I don't know how many scenes are left to combine into chapters is all I'm saying.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Like I said, hopefully not too many**_

_**Detroid: Anyway… Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen. Just our OC's**_

_**sakuraphoenix: We're starting in Marshmallow's POV, right?**_

_**Detroid: That's one possibility or Erik's since, ya know?**_

_**sakuraphoenix: I can't joke?**_

_**Detroid: You can my cute Fennekin**_

_**sakuraphoenix: In any case, enjoy!**_

_**Detroid: Yeah! So enjoy!**_

_Elsa and I were resting in our room when we heard Marshmallow suddenly roar, which both scared us and woke us up!_

"Sis, why did Marshmallow roar?" I asked my sister

"Let's find out." Elsa then told me as we ran downstairs

"I hear… swords hitting something but what sis?" I asked Elsa as we listened to what was happening outside

_We peeked open the door and saw Hans and some guards from Arendelle and some of the Duke's guards attacking Marshmallow before he knocked back the Duke's guards, whom then saw us, and came running up the stairs with loaded crossbows! We needed to run, now!_

"The queen and king!" one of the Duke's guards exclaimed

"Sis, come on!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Elsa's hand and ran up the stairs with her

_We just kept running upstairs when we heard one of the guards shout:_

"Up there!"

"Come on!" the other guard exclaimed as they followed us up the stairs

_We just kept running, but we accidentally went the wrong way! We were trapped!_

"We got them." One of the Duke's guards said

"No. Please." I said

_One of the guards shot an arrow at my sister, which I then held her as I extended my hand behind my back, waiting for the arrow to hit, but it never happened, as I saw an ice wall between my back and the arrow trapped it._

"That was a close call." I said

"Go around. Toss it." One of the Duke's guards said

"Stay away!" Elsa exclaimed as she used her powers to create spikes of ice on the ground which the guards dodged as one of them said:

"Look out!"

"Fire! Fire!" the other guard exclaimed

"Get them!" the other guard exclaimed

"Sis, this isn't looking good for us." I said

_Elsa and I were then back to back as we watched the Duke's guards. One of them was about to fire, so I used my magic to create spikes which were about to pierce his neck while Elsa was about to push the other guy off the balcony when Hans came bursting into the room before he said:_

"Queen Elsa! King Erik! Don't be the monsters they fear you are."

"Sis…. Hans is right…" I trailed off as we both stopped using our magic

_Hans then ran to stop the guard I nearly decapitated, but the arrow flew up towards the chandelier! And Elsa is right under it!_

"Sis!" I exclaimed as I pushed her out of the way

_The chandelier then fell on me, and it turned black. Afterwards, I could've sworn I heard a voice, saying my name, and it sounded so familiar… who was it?_

"Whose voice… is that?" I asked in daze

"Erik. Erik, please open your eyes." The voice then said

_I then opened my eyes to see Serena! But… what happened with her hair? It was almost completely white!_

"Serena… what happened to you?" I asked

"Remember what you told Elsa?" 'Serena' asked me

"Oh yeah… But I need to find Serena and save her from a frozen heart." I said as I got up and tried to look out through the window but well, saw I was in chains before saying:

"What the…"

"The guards may have chained you and Elsa up." 'Serena' told me

"Great…" I trailed off as I looked out the window and said:

"Oh, no. What have… What have Elsa and I done?"

"Want the good news or the bad?" 'Serena' asked me

"Bad news." I said

"Hans is coming." 'Serena' told me

"Good news." I said

"The cape you lost, Serena has it now, the real Serena I mean. It's slowing down the rate she'll be frozen alive, but she still needs an act of true love to cure her frozen heart." 'Serena' told me

"Only if I could get out of these chains… I could get to Serena and kiss her." I said

_Serena was about to say more before she looked scared and turned back into a hairclip, which found its way back into my pocket. I soon saw Hans entering the dungeon since Elsa was still out like a light._

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked Hans

"I couldn't just let them kill you or your sister." Hans told me

"But we're a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna or Serena." I said

"Anna nor Serena have returned. If you and Elsa would just stop the winter. Bring back summer, please." Hans told me

"Don't you see? We can't. You have to tell them to let us go." I told Hans

"I will do what I can." Hans told me before he left the room and locked the door

"Elsa, wake up! Or else I will kill myself." I yelled at Elsa with all of my might while knocking at the stone wall that was between us, grateful for the iron shackles around my hands

_Great… She is not waking up at all. Man… what will it take just to wake her up? No matter what, I have to get out of here and find Serena. No matter what happens to me. I need to make sure I can save her! I then felt something cold around my wrists, and saw the shackles were starting to freeze along with the chains. This gives me an idea…_

"Elsa… If you don't wake up… I'm going to hit myself in the heart." I said while holding up the shackles close to my heart

_I then heard what sounded like iron hitting stone. She was awake!_

"Glad I got you awake." I said while smiling

"Erik. Did you see outside? At… at what we did?" Elsa asked me with fear in her voice

"I already saw but why didn't you wake up when I yelled at you?" I asked her

"I didn't hear you. But now, we have to get out of here." Elsa told me

"Yeah because Hans was in here while you were taking your nap and that caused you not to hear the conversation between me and Hans." I told her

"But how do we get out?" Elsa asked me

"Take a look at your shackles." I said as I broke mine since my was frozen enough to break through easily before I touched the wall connecting our cells as it started to freeze

_Serena's POV_

_Anna was really starting to get cold, not that I blame her. I kinda was too, but Erik's cloak was keeping me warm for the most part._

"Just hang in there." Kristoff said to Anna as he put his hat on her head before saying to Sven:

"Come on buddy, faster!"

_Sven snorted before running even faster before Olaf jumped over a small ledge and went another way into Arendelle._

"Oh boy! Meet you guys at the castle!" exclaimed Olaf

"Stay out of sight, Olaf!" exclaimed Kristoff

"I will!" exclaimed Olaf

_We soon heard two womens talking to Olaf as he said:_

"Hello!"

_The someone then screamed as the person said:_

"It's alive!"

_We made it back to Arendelle castle as we heard the guards say:_

"It's Princess Anna and Princess Serena!"

_The gates soon opened, and I got off Sven as Kristoff carried Anna as he got off him. Man, I was cold, but we had to find Hans. As much as I hate to admit it, we need him right now._

"Are you gonna be okay?" Anna asked Kristoff

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff said as the gates opened as one of the attendants of the castle looked shocked to see me and Anna, not that I blamed her

"Anna! Serena!" One of the female attendants exclaimed

"You had us worried sick." Another attendant lady said

"My ladies." the male attendant said

"Get them warm, and find Prince Hans, immediately." Kristoff told the male attendant

"We will. Thank you." The male attendant told Kristoff

"Make sure they're safe." Kristoff said before the gates were closed

"You poor girls, you're both freezing." One of the two female attendants said

_The male attendant then led us to Hans, and I was starting to feel colder. Erik… are you here?_

"He's in here. Prince Hans." The male attendant from earlier said as he led us into the library

"Anna. Serena." Hans said as he hugged Anna and me before he said:

"Oh, you're both so cold!"

"Hans, you have to kiss us." Anna told him

"What?" Hans and I asked in unison as I looked shocked

"Now! Now!" exclaimed Anna

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down!" exclaimed Hans

"And since when did I agree to that?!" I exclaimed

"We'll give you three some privacy." The female attendant said as everyone left the room

"What happened out there?" Hans asked

"Elsa and Erik struck us with their powers." Anna told Hans

"You two said they'd never hurt you." Hans told us

"It was an accident. They were scared, and they were trying to get us to leave, and we wouldn't." I said

"You're so stubborn Serena. You can't keep being this way. You're supposed to be the future queen of the Southern Isles." Hans scolded me

"Look who's talking." I told him before Anna and I held our hearts in pain before he lifted Anna up and helped me to the couch where he put Anna down and me next to her

"T-They froze our hearts, and only an act of true love can save us." Anna said

"A true love's kiss. Anna, I'm sorry, but I have to save my sister first." Hans told her as he walked over to me

"W-what? Why not me first?" Anna asked Hans

"Oh Anna. If only there were someone out there who loved you." Hans said as he stroked my hair

"What?" Anna asked in shock before saying:

"You said you did."

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom. I knew I didn't stand a chance but Serena did since she was the next future queen of the Southern Isles. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." Hans said as he walked over to the windows and pulled them closed before he started taking off one of his gloves and walked over to us.

"W-what are you talking about?" Anna asked him

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her." Hans told Anna

"And my brother?" Anna asked

"My guess, Serena doesn't even love him. How could she when she has everything? But you, Anna…" Hans trailed off, looking at Anna

"Hans!" exclaimed Anna

"You were so desperate for love. You were willing to marry me, just like that! I figured after we married, I would have to stage a little accident for Elsa and Erik." Hans said

"Hans. No, stop." Anna said as we struggled to stop him

"But then, they doomed themselves, and you two were dumb enough to go after them." Hans continued after he put out the fire

"Please." Anna begged

"All that's left is to… give my sister a true love's kiss, then kill Elsa and Erik, and bring back summer." Hans said smugly

"You're no match for Elsa and Erik." Anna told Hans

"No. You're no match for them. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Hans told Anna as he put his glove back on

"You won't get away with this." Anna said

"Oh, I already have." Hans said as he approached me, prepared to kiss me, when I slapped him across the cheek, which got him to looked shock as he looked at me with a surprised look on his face

"See… Serena wants to be kissed by Erik, my brother." Anna said

"I thought you changed, Hans. I was desperately hoping you had. Erik and Elsa aren't the monsters. You are. You're the real monster here." I told him as I glared at him

"Fine. I won't kiss you. I'll leave you and Anna here to die." Hans said as he left the room and locked the door behind him

"Y-you were right about y-your brother Serena…" Anna said as she trailed off

"Worry about that later. Hans, you get back here this instant!" I exclaimed as I banged on the doors

"Please, somebody, help." Anna said weakly

_I felt even colder as I saw the rest of mine and Anna's hair turn white before we both collapsed onto the floor before I could even make a new fire._

_Erik's POV_

_I kept freezing the wall between me and Serena when I felt my pocket grow really cold. I looked at the hair clip I made for Serena, and it had turned into a dark color. Oh no. Serena._

"Elsa! Once we get out of here, I'm going to get Serena!" I exclaimed before saying:

"Is it frozen enough on your end!"

"My whole cell is frozen! Is that good enough for you?!" Elsa exclaimed to me

"Yeah! Hang on!" I exclaimed as I picked up my bed and threw it into the wall between our cells which broke the wall

_Elsa looked happy to see me as I froze her chains and shackles and broke her out of them. We were about to head for the doors when we heard voices from the other side. Okay, plan A is a no._

"Hurry up!" A guard exclaimed

"They're dangerous. Move quickly." Another guard said

"Careful." Another guard said

"Gah! It won't open!" exclaimed a fourth guard

"It's frozen shut." the same guard said

"Put your back into it!" the first guard exclaimed

"Come on! Push!" exclaimed the guards

_Out of time and options, I froze the wall behind us before using my bed to break the wall as I led Elsa to safety. I would have to take the long way around to get to Serena._

"Serena… I'm sorry…." I trailed off

_**Detroid: Well, we're done with this chapter but boy. Did Hans get a smacking from Serena not once but twice.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: When was the once again?**_

_**Detroid: I know you're joking.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: I'm actually being serious**_

_**Detroid: Really…**_

_**sakuraphoenix: I can't check?**_

_**Detroid: You can but I don't have time to explain it to you since we are on a time limit.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: I can't say no to you. Anywho, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Detroid: And I'm Detroid! Both saying I Heart You, signing off for now! Chao!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Snow ya later!**_


	7. The Great Thaw

Chapter 7: The Great Thaw

_**Detroid: We're almost done with this fanfic which I'm so happy about!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And I know some people are wondering what's going to happen to Serena. Did you really think we were going to let Hans kiss her?**_

_**Detroid: Think again people. She loves Erik and it's going to get proven in this chapter**_

_**sakuraphoenix: That's right, so get ready for a disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen. Just our OC's**_

_**Detroid: This is starting in Serena's POV but enjoy the show.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: So get the hot cocoa and enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Detroid: What my girlfriend said!**_

_We were just shivering in the room Hans locked Anna and I in and it's not getting any warmer. We looked up at the ceiling and saw that ice was forming. The storm outside must be getting worse. If only I could find Erik… and did I hear that right? Was someone opening the door?_

"H-Help." Anna weakly said

"Please." I said weakly

_The door opened, and a carrot was in the keyhole. Olaf… he helped us!_

"*gasps* Anna! Serena!" Olaf exclaimed after seeing us on the ground before he said:

"Oh, no."

_He ran over to the fireplace and threw some driftwood in before he screamed as he saw his hand in there before he put it back on as he lit a fire. Olaf…_

"*gasps* Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Anna said

"Whoa. So this is heat. I love it." Olaf said before his hand caught on fire before he said:

"Ooh! But don't touch it!" Olaf exclaimed before he helped us closer to the fire before he said:

"So… where's Hans? What happened to your kiss, Anna?"

"Beats me, and I don't really care where he is." I said while pulling Erik's cloak around me to stay warm

"I-I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." Anna sadly spoke

"But we ran all the way here." said Olaf

"Olaf. If you stay here, you're going to melt." I said

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save both of you." Olaf said as he sat next to Anna and me before he said:

"Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is." Anna admitted to us

"Not everyone does. Love is… putting someone else's needs before you. It means sacrificing a lot for the people you care about." I said as I looked down while smiling

_(Love is always there, no matter where we are_

_It comes in all sorts of sizes_

_Both big and small_

_It can start at first sight_

_Or it could take some time_

_You just have to believe in love)_

"But… you hate Hans. You even slapped him." Anna said

"Not at first." I admitted

_(True love is always there_

_No matter where we are_

_You could truly love a prince_

_Or a guy with his reindeer…)_

"Yeah, like Kristoff, and how he brought you two back to Hans and left you forever." Olaf said while straightening Anna's cloak

"Kristoff… loves me?" Anna asked in confusion

"You really couldn't tell?" I asked her

_(Anna, don't you see_

_Love is always there_

_True love can be hiding right in plain sight_

_There are many forms of love_

_But love needs to find you_

_Love will save us all…_

_And warm our frozen hearts_

_Love will save us all…_

_And Arendelle too)_

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf asked Anna as he pushed his nose back into place

"Olaf, you're melting!" I exclaimed in worry

"Some people are worth melting for. Just maybe not right this second." Olaf said as he tried to hold up his face before the window burst open, and we started shivering before he said:

"Don't worry. I got it. We're going to get through… Oh, wait. Hang on, I'm getting something." as he closed one of the two windows before using an icicle to look through and saw Kristoff coming back to the castle before he exclaimed:

"*gasps* It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"T-they are?" Anna asked

"Wow! He's really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Olaf said

"Olaf, don't you see? We need to get Anna to Kristoff." I said

"No, no, no! You need to stay by the fire and keep warm." Olaf said

"I need to get to Kristoff." Anna told Olaf

"Why?" Olaf asked Anna as she gave him a small look, to which he got the hint

"*gasps* I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" Olaf exclaimed as he helped us up before he saw ice spiking on the ceiling, and we had to run out of the room

_We were trying to escape as we saw ice spiking blocking the path we were going as Olaf said:_

"*gaps* Uh… Back this way."

_We tried going back the way we came, but it was blocked by even more ice spikes! This wasn't good._

"*gasps* Arh… We're trapped." Olaf said

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I were struggling to find our way through this snowstorm. If only we could just control our powers, we could control this storm! All we could do was blindly run through this blizzard._

_Serena's POV_

_I jammed my sword into the window's lock, which got it to unlock, then kicked it open. There was only one option now. We go down._

"Slide, Anna! Serena!" exclaimed Olaf

_We slid down the side of the castle, which was covered in snow, and got down to the bottom, while Olaf was a huge snowball._

"We made it! Go, go, go!" Olaf exclaimed as he shaked out of the snowball

_We were walking on the fjords while through this blizzard as Anna yelled:_

"Kristoff!"

_Olaf was struggling to keep up with us as he was starting to get blown away_

"Keep going!" Olaf exclaimed as he was blown away

"Kristoff!" Anna called out

_I was just shivering in the cold, and I held onto Erik's cloak when it blew away in the wind._

"No… I have to get it back!" I exclaimed as I ran after his cloak

"Serena, we don't have time!" Anna exclaimed to me

_I then noticed that his cloak was dancing in the wind, like… it was waiting for me. Wanting me to follow it._

"I think Erik's cloak is trying to lead me to Erik. Get to Kristoff." I told Anna

"A-Alright but be careful." Anna said

_I nodded as I kept following Erik's cloak through the blizzard, but I nearly lost my footing a few times. Suddenly, I felt my hands turn really cold, and I took off my gloves to see that my hands were starting to be covered in ice._

"No, no, no, no, no. Not now. Please." I said to myself

"Kristoff. Kristoff." Anna said since Kristoff heard Anna's voice in the blizzard

"Erik! Erik! Please. Where are you?" I called out into the blizzard

_I got my answer when I heard Hans talking to Elsa and Erik nearby._

_Erik's POV_

_Elsa and I saw Hans just right in front of us, and we tried to run for it before he said:_

"Elsa! Erik! You both can't run from this!"

"Just take care of our sister." Elsa told him

"And also Serena." I added in

"Our sisters? They returned from the mountain weak and cold. They said that you two froze their hearts." Hans said

"No." Elsa and I said sadly

"I tried to save them but it was too late. Their skin was ice, their hair turned white. Our sisters are dead, because of you." Hans told us

"No." Elsa and I said sadly in unison as we turned the other way while dropping to our knees, trying not to cry as the blizzard stopped

_Serena's POV_

_The blizzard suddenly stopped, and Erik's cape was back on his back, like he had just put it on. He looked surprised to see me as I just smiled, happy to see him again_

"S-Serena?" Erik asked in shock as he tapped Elsa on the shoulder

"Erik." I said as I hugged him

"Hans told me you were dead…" Erik trailed off, crying since Hans was behind us

_I was about to say that he was lying when I heard Hans draw his sword. He was about to attack Elsa and Erik with his sword, but I couldn't move to save Elsa as my legs were turning into ice._

"Serena… I wanted to do this since we first met…" Erik trailed off as he kissed me on the lips as Anna saw Hans about to strike Elsa and Erik before she cried out:

"No!"

_Erik and I pulled away as we saw Anna getting turned into ice but, why not me? All I could do was watch as Anna protected Elsa and Erik, and Hans' sword broke, forcing him back and unconscious._

"No… Anna!" I exclaimed

"Anna!" Elsa and Erik exclaimed in unison as they saw their frozen sister

"No. No… please, no. Anna." Erik and Elsa said in unison as they mourned for Anna

_I didn't know what to say, and just silently looked at the ground, where I saw I was still half-frozen. I was going to be an ice statue just like Anna. Erik… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"Serena!" Erik exclaimed as he saw me before we hugged as we were mourning Anna

"Anna?" asked Olaf

_Elsa, Erik and I were still crying and mourning over Anna until I saw that Anna was starting to thaw. Saving Elsa must've been an act of true love!_

"Erik." I said to Erik as I pointed to Anna

"What the…" Erik trailed off

"*gasps*" Olaf said as he saw what was happening to Anna at the same time Sven knocked Kristoff on the head with one of his antlers to point to Anna

_I smiled as I saw Anna thawing before I saw the ice on my hands melting away_

"Anna?" Elsa and Erik said in unison before Erik saw the ice and snow that was covering me thawing away as my hair was turning back to normal

"Serena!" Erik exclaimed happily before he and I hugged each other the same time Anna and Elsa hugged before Erik said:

"Elsa, Anna, get over here so all four of us can hug."

_Elsa smiled as all four of us shared one group hug before Anna said:_

"Oh Elsa, Erik."

"You sacrificed yourself for us?" Elsa asked Anna

"I love you and Erik." Anna then told her

"And I love you both and Serena, sis." Erik said to Elsa and Anna

"*gasp* An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said happily

"Love will thaw. Love. Of course." Elsa and Erik said in unison, looking at their hands

"Elsa? Erik?" Anna asked them

"Love!" Elsa and Erik exclaimed in unison

_We all looked shocked as Elsa and Erik was starting to thaw the winter they had accidentally created, while Sven was trying to lick a snowflake that was rising up into the air. Soon enough, summer returned to Arendelle, and all the snow and ice from the winter was gone._

"We knew you could do it." Anna told Elsa and Erik

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life, and quite possibly the last." Olaf said as he was melting

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy." Elsa and Erik said in unison

_Snow then surrounded Olaf as he was being re-frozen, then a small snow cloud appeared above him._

"Oh, oh, oh. *gasp* My own personal flurry!" Olaf exclaimed happily

_We all heard Hans waking up and was getting up as Kristoff and Erik were about to go over to Hans before Anna and I stopped them._

"Why are you stopping me Serena?" Erik asked me

"Because I need you to wait here so you can punch him after Anna and I are done with him." I told him before Anna and I walked over to Hans

"Anna? Serena? But they froze your heart." Hans said

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna told Hans

"Not just frozen. Deep frozen." I said

_Anna and I turned our backs on Hans before I dragged him so his back was facing Erik before Anna and I punched his face, which got him to stumble backwards towards Erik and Kristoff._

"This is funny." Erik said as he uppercutted Hans' face as Kristoff let him trip into the ocean

"I think that was worth letting the girls get him first." Kristoff said as Hans was flailing in the water

"I actually agree with you, Kristoff, right?" Erik asked him

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kristoff asked him

"Uh…." Erik trailed off before sweat dropping

_Kristoff looked like he was going to let it slide as Erik, Elsa, Anna, and I all hugged each other once more. A few days passed since Arendelle was unfrozen, and after all of the ships were repaired, and after I was in some more comfortable clothes, I had the privilege of tossing Hans into a jail cell._

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers and his mother think of his behavior." The French dignitary said

"Arendelle thanks you, m'lord." The male attendant said to the dignitary

"This is unacceptable. I am a victim of fear. I've been traumatized. Ah. My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? *nervously laughs* No? And I demand to see the king and queen!" exclaimed the Duke of Weselton

"Actually, Duke. I have a message from the queen and I. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." Erik told the Duke

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" The duke exclaimed as he and his guards were dragged onto his ship

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked the French dignitary

"Yes, your highness?" The dignitary asked me

"Can you give a message to my mother and twelve big brothers? Tell them that I'll be staying in Arendelle for a while." I told the dignitary

_Erik's POV_

_I was almost back to the castle after I gave the Duke of Weselton the message from Elsa and I since I know that Serena would be returning home right now. I was sadly looking at the hairclip I was going to give her when I felt someone hug me from behind._

"Anna. If it's you hugging me then you don't have to hide it." I said

"Who said it was Anna?" A familiar voice asked me

"Serena?" I asked in shock as I turned to face her

"Were you expecting Elsa?" Serena asked me

"Uh… Yeah… Maybe…. I don't know." I said

"Be honest, you thought I was going home, right?" Serena asked me

"Yeah…" I said as I looked down

"Why would I go back to the Southern Isles, when my real home is here, with you?" Serena asked me

"R-really?" I asked in a surprised tone

"Really. Plus… I wanna get to know you better." Serena told me while blushing

"Why do you want to get to know me better?" I asked her

"So I know if I fell in love with the right guy." Serena told me while smiling

"Shouldn't it have been clear when I kissed you which was starting to thaw your heart before… ya know…" I said while I was looking away

_Serena then kissed me on the cheek before she said:_

"It was. I just want to stay because I love you."

"T-Then I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." I said while blushing

_Serena then closed her eyes while I noticed the blush that she had on her face as I smiled. I soon pulled the hair clip out and put it in Serena's hair before I said:_

"You can open them."

_Serena then opened her eyes, and now I was the one blushing. The hairclip I made really brought out her eyes._

"Why are you blushing?" Serena asked me

_I soon made a mirror for Serena to see the hair clip I placed in her hair, which then got her to blush._

"Erik… I love it. You didn't have to make this for me." Serena told me

"But I wanted to but here's the crazy thing…. when I struck you with my ice powers… the hairclip I made for you kinda took the form of you when I was feeling down." I said

"Maybe it was my heart's way of reaching out to you when I wasn't there. Erik…" Serena said while trailing off

"Yes?" I asked

_Serena then kissed me on the lips, which got me to blush before I kissed her back. This was the best day of my life as I pulled away then saying:_

"Anyway... do you… want to grab that drink?"

"Do you have to ask?" Serena asked me

"Plus… when you were getting turned to ice… the hairclip I made for you turned a different color." I said as we were walking towards a place that had drinks

_**Detroid: Well… there you have it for this chapter**_

_**sakuraphoenix: But don't think for a second we're done with this fanfic yet!**_

_**Detroid: Nope! I did say I wasn't doing the very first song that was in this movie since it wasn't enough for the prologue but my girlfriend and I are doing an Epilogue to show a more deep connection between Erik and Serena!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Plus we're still going to have that ice rink scene at the end of the movie. I mean, what's Frozen without it?**_

_**Detroid: That's true but in any case. I'm Detroid…**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And I'm sakuraphoenix. Both of us saying we heart you, signing off for now**_

_**Detroid: Chao!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: See ya!**_


	8. Epilogue: True Love's Kiss

Epilogue: True Love's Kiss

_**Detroid: Well… We hit the end of this fanfic.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: I like the title of the epilogue**_

_**Detroid: I thought the title had to go with Erik and Serena kissing so I choose that title**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And it's perfect *kisses you on the lips***_

_**Detroid: *blushes before kissing you back* Anyway, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Frozen at all. Only our OC's.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Enjoy the show!**_

_**Detroid: What my girlfriend said and also, it's starting in Serena's POV. So enjoy!**_

_Erik and I were enjoying some hot cocoa together. Even though I wasn't cold anymore, it was still nice to drink some, even in the middle of summer._

"How do you like that hot cocoa?" Erik asked me

"It's fantastic! How do you like yours?" I asked Erik

"You took the words right out of my mouth for how the hot cocoa taste." Erik said

"Plus… how did you know I love hot cocoa, even in summer?" I asked him

"I could see it in your eyes." Erik said to me

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked him

"Yes you are and like how I know your favorite dessert is…" Erik trailed off as my favorite dessert arrived

"Cheesecake?" I asked him

"Yep!" Erik exclaimed happily

"I love you." I said as I held his hand

"Love you too, forever and ever." Erik said as he held my hand

"Until the end of time, my king." I said while smiling

"Anyway, what should we do next?" Erik asked me while smiling

"I'm not sure, but I can wait. We have a lot of time after all." I said

"True but Elsa does want me back at the castle soon for something and I don't know what it is." Erik told me

"I guess we'll find out." I said

"Yeah." Erik said

"So… wanna find out?" I asked him

"Sure!" Erik said before calling a waiter then saying:

"How much for these two hot cocoa's?"

"Don't worry about the payment, your majesty. It's not every day we get the King as a customer." The waiter said

"Thank you." Erik said as him and I got up and ran for the castle

_We soon got to the castle and Elsa was waiting for Erik so she and him could do something but what?_

"Sis… why are people waiting inside the castle since I know we aren't closing the gate anymore?" Erik asked Elsa

"That's where I need your help." Elsa told Erik before she whispered something into his ear

"You got it!" Erik exclaimed happily

"Are you ready?" Elsa called out to the people

_All of the people were cheering and clapping before Elsa and Erik slammed a foot down onto the ground which made a big ice rink, and everyone who was standing suddenly had magical ice skates. Seriously, they were ice skates attached to our shoes. They then froze two of the fountains before shooting snow up in the air, which exploded like fireworks, and made it start snowing, but on a smaller scale compared to last time._

"Swing me." a female townsfolk said

_Everyone was having so much fun, while Anna was struggling to make her way to Elsa and Erik before I skated over._

"I like the open gates." Anna told Elsa and Erik

"We are never closing them again." Elsa and Erik said

_Elsa then created ice skates on Anna's shoes, like the rest of the townsfolk had._

"*gaps* Oh Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate!" Anna exclaimed as Elsa started dragging her before she said:

"Come on. You can do it!"

"Look out! Reindeer coming through!" Kristoff called out

"I got it, I got it. I don't got it, I don't got it." Anna said as she was tripping just to skate

"Hey guys!" Olaf exclaimed as he helped Anna up

"Thanks, Olaf." Anna said to Olaf

"Gilde and pivot. And glide and pivot." Olaf said

"Come on Serena!" Erik exclaimed while swinging me around on the ice

_I started laughing as we were skating together on the ice. I'm glad I decided to stay here in Arendelle, especially with Erik._

"You having fun, Serena?" Erik asked me

"You know me well." I said while smiling

_Erik and I kissed while we were skating together. Now, that just made my day perfect._

_**Detroid: I know what you guys are thinking. Why make a short chapter?**_

_**sakuraphoenix: We have our reasons**_

_**Detroid: Yeah like how we are going to say this. There's a sequel to this fanfic coming very very soon so be on the look out!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: And, no, it's not Frozen Fever.**_

_**Detroid: I will give you a hint by the acronym for it. OUAT is the only hint we're giving you guys.**_

_**sakuraphoenix: But until then, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix…**_

_**Detroid: And I'm Detroid! Both saying I Heart You, signing off for now! Chao!**_

_**sakuraphoenix: Bye!**_


End file.
